Katara's Memory
by byakugansharinganweaponhottie
Summary: Zutara after the Boiling Rock. What's wrong with Katara. Can the gang figure out whats wrong with her? Or is she never going to be the same again? And why is it that the one person she hated is now the only one she feels comfortable around?
1. Prologue

_My first Avatar fanfiction. Obviously Zutara. Please comment and let me know what you think of the story. This is set after the boiling rock episode. _

_Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Avatar The Last Air Bender or any of the character from this amazing show._

**Prologue**

She could not remember why she was running. All she knew was that she had to put distance between her… and where she had been. She could not stop; if she stopped, it would cost her the race. This was a race where there would be only two places: Freedom or capture.

Distance. Some part of her brain told her to keep running, even though her legs were burning inside. To keep going. She had to increase the distance, but she was so tired.

It was pitch black; but she no longer cared. The darkness was not what was scaring her. What she feared wasn't apparent, only the fear itself. Fear was what kept her stumbling through the forest, especially when her body was screaming for her to lie down and rest her tired muscles.

She had no clue where she was. She didn't know where she had been or what she was running from. There was no memory of the forest that engulfed her. No memory of anything.

She was crying, but she couldn't stop the sobs that wracked her body. These sobs only increased the fear that was running through her veins. Her mind was so clouded and her legs were so unsteady that she had trouble keeping her thoughts straight. A small voice suggested 

that she simply curl up under one of the many trees and sleep peacefully. But that would mean defeat, so she pushed on relentlessly. The thought of defeat kept her going, strengthened her determination to reach her goal. It was no longer the fear, or the confusion, but the possibility of defeat that drove her beyond her limit. She wouldn't return to the place she had just left. This gave her only one place to go, which was forward through the dark forest.

How long had she been running? It no longer mattered anymore. She could have run one mile or ten, she had no idea. Tears blinded her as she ran, her legs screaming with the pain and exhaustion. She didn't even notice the person that blocked her path until she almost collided into him.

Upon hearing deep breathing and the snapping of twigs under hurried feet, Zuko whirled around and immediately dropped into a firebending stance. But instead of facing an enemy, he was faced with an exhausted and injured Katara who froze, like a frightened doe, when she saw him, her breath suddenly cut short. He wasn't sure who he was looking at for a moment: This wild woman whose eyes portrayed deep fear could not possibly be the strong Katara he knew.

"Katara?"

_Oh no, they have found me, _she thought wildly. _They'd come after me, I should have known. They…_

"Katara!"

Submitting to her exhaustion at last, she crumpled to the forest floor, unconscious, her legs finally able to rest.


	2. Chapter 1

_Here is Chapter one. Tell me what you think by REVIEWING. Also set a little after boiling rock._

_Disclaimer: I don't own avatar the last air bender or any of its amazing characters_

**Chapter 1**

"Someone go get Sokka. I think she's coming around."

"All right." There was the sound of feet shuffling and then the shutting of a door.

"Do you think she is going to wake up, Suki?"

"I don't know, Toph, she could just be fading out again. I've treated all her injuries. It's up to her now."

"Well she better come 'round soon, I'm getting tired of not having anyone worrying about every single little thing I do."

Over the mist she heard the voices. They were distant, but voices none-the-less, and her instincts told her to cling to them. At first, the fear claimed her again. Even in her half conscious state, the fear returned. She hadn't escaped, not yet. But she promised herself that the fear wouldn't reveal itself to her captors. As her thoughts started to clear, she balled her hands into fists. Her sharp nails were digging into her sweaty palms, giving her a sense of control.

Slowly she opened her eyes. Her vision was hazy at first, but it gradually cleared. As she stared into the face that was bending over her, she could feel the fear crawling its way back into her venis. This face was unfamiliar; she didn't recognize this face. It wasn't one of _them_. She would have remembered them, wouldn't she? This thought caused her confidence to waver for a bit. She remained perfectly still as the face examined her carefully. This face was pleasant and had a nice warm glow to it, there was a little stubble along the chin and the eyes, as blue as the ocean, portrayed relief. She didn't struggle as he took her hand in his much larger one.

"Hey sis," he said with a goofy grin as he ran a finger over her knuckle; it had a soothing effect on Katara. "You scared us back there. Ya know?"

A girl with short auburn hair and blue eyes appeared behind the boy. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and stood on tiptoe to whisper something in his ear. Katara couldn't hear what information the girl had passed, but whatever it was, it made him retreat a few steps from her bed.

She felt the girl take her pulse, but Katara's gaze was fixed on the blue eyed boy. He was wore a sleeveless blue tunic that was tied at the waist with a white strap. He wore dark blue pants and wore brown boots. His hair was pulled into a tiny ponytail. It sort of reminded Katara of a wolf's tail. She let her gaze wander away from his and observed her surroundings. The room she was in was fairly large and appeared to be some sort of a bedroom, but there was a musty smell, as if it hadn't been used for a long period of time. There were a couple of windows, and a younger girl, whom Katara had only just noticed, leaned against the window sill. She wore a green kimono; her matching green headband withheld her midnight black hair all except her bangs 

which hung loosely in her face. From what Katara could see, she had pale green eyes, but they seemed cloudy, as if she was blind, yet this girl stood with such confidence that she couldn't possibly be blind.

"Sugar Queen, I can feel you staring at me."

Katara turned away and noticed that at the foot of her bed stood a young boy who was currently staring out the window. He was bald and had blue tattooed arrows running down the back of his head and continuing on his neck, and she could only guess that the arrows ran the whole length of his body. He wore a loose yellow and orange top that only covered once of his thin shoulders. He had on baggy black pants and he too wore boots. He appeared to be deep in thought as he continued to stare out at the clear sky.

As she continued to examine the room, her eyes stopped at the door. There, an older boy leaned against the wall. He fascinated Katara, but she didn't know why, he wore a dark red tunic with gold trim. His pants were black as were the boots that he was wearing. His shaggy black hair was a little too long, since it kept falling into his eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt like she knew this boy. As the boy's gaze landed on her, she noticed that his eyes were the richest color of gold she had ever seen. She saw that a crimson colored scar ran from his left eye to his left ear. He caught her staring at the blemish and turned his head away from her, annoyed. Disappointed, Katara turned her attention to the girl who had taken her pulse.

"How do you feel?" the girl asked worriedly.

"My head hurts," Katara moaned.

"Suki, can't you give her something for it?" asked the boy with the ponytail, who had moved back to stand by her bed.

"Sokka, I'm trying my best. I'm a warrior, not a healer." The girl sound irritated.

"I know that, it's just…."

"Um, excuse me, but who are you?" Katara asked as she stared at Sokka.

"Who--"

As Katara looked around the room, she noticed that everyone seemed shocked by what she had said.

"You are very weak." Suki said as she gently cut off Sokka. She watched as the girl put a hand on Sokka's arm, in comfort.

"You have been through a lot. Confusion's natural at first," continued the girl but her voice wavered.

Lying flat on her back, she watched the warrior girl send signals to the other occupants of the room. A raw sickness began to roll inside her stomach. She was warm and dry, she realized. Warm and dry, but empty. She had a body, and it was tired; but inside the body was nothing. Her voice was surprisingly strong when she spoke again and everyone in the room responded to it.

"I don't know where I am," Katara began her voice wavering, "I don't know who I am."

"You remember nothing?" asked the boy with the arrows as he looked down at her.

Confused and fighting back tears, Katara started to push herself up only to have Sokka settle her back against the pillows. She squeezed her eyes shut as she struggled to regain her composure. Suddenly a stream of memories whooshed back at her: running… darkness… the fear… a stranger blocking her path…. She took a deep calming breath and slowly opened her eyes again and when she spoke her voice was still strongly but achingly hollow, "I don't know who I am. Tell me everything--"

"--after you rest," Suki began to step forward but was stopped by Sokka, who shook his head.

"You are my younger sister," he said, taking her hand in his again and kneeling beside her bed.

"Your name is Katara. You grew up in the South Pole with dad, GranGran, and me."

She had a father and a brother. Family roots, but still nothing came. She simply couldn't remember.

"And your-- our-- mother?"

"She died when you were little in a fire nation raid against our village," he said as he closed his eyes and bowed his head. Still nothing. Katara could see the obvious pain on her newfound brother's face; but still she couldn't feel that pain.

"Where are we?"

Sokka opened his eyes, surprised, and replied, "We are at the Western Air Temple. Katara, surely you remember." he continued, almost pleading with her, "Remember Dad? Remember 

how he left us to go fight in the war, and then it was just you, me, and GranGran?. Remember you were turning 15 in the fall and you could hardly wait?"

Nonplussed, she slowly shook her head as Sokka urged, "Come one, Katara, you must remember. Why can't you remember? Why?"

"Sokka," said Suki as she once again put a hand on his shoulder as he looked down at a teary eyed Katara. "That's enough. Come on, let Katara rest."

Katara watched as Sokka's shoulders slumped and he allowed Suki to lead him out of the room.

"Not too long guys. Katara needs her rest." Ordered Suki as she continued to gently led Sokka out of the room. She then turned her attention to the boy with the golden eyes who hadn't moved from his place on the wall.

"Zuko, make sure she rests," Suki whispered to him as she walked out of the room.

"Katara?" asked the airbender who had not yet left her side. "Do you really not remember anything? Not even me?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't," she replied sadly as she looked down at the sheet that covered her.

An uneasy silence filled the room as the airbender bowed his head sadly. "I was afraid of that. You are my best friend and I... I… lo—

"Please," she began for both their sakes. It was obvious that the boy was upset that she couldn't remember him and for some unknown reason it brought her even closer to spilling the tears that she so desperately held back. "I'm very tired."

"Of course," he said sadly.

"Come on Twinkle Toes," said the girl with midnight black hair as she walked over towards them, "Let's let Sweetness get some rest."

"Right Toph," said Aang, as he stood up.

"Sugar Queen get better soon 'cause I'm starting to miss your nagging," said Toph with a smirk as she walked out of the room with Aang trailing behind her.

"You really should try to get some rest," said Zuko as he too started to leave, but he was stopped short when he heard Katara's voice.

"Zuko, that's your name? Right? 'Cause that's what the girl who was taking care of me called you" Katara wondered aloud.

"Yes."

"It feels like… like I know you. Well, of course I do know you," Katara said as she dabbed at her eyes, "I just can't remember knowing you or anyone for that matter."

"You really should try to get some rest," said Zuko as he leaned against the wall again, "Maybe it will help you remember."

"This is so frustrating," she said more to herself than him, "I feel as if I'm a book that had pages ripped out. My whole life is blank pages and I have to wait for others to fill it for me." She threw her hands up in disgust.

"I can remember running, and-- and it was dark. I don't know what I was running from. And then-- there was someone… standing in my way…" she paused and thought for a moment. Suddenly the answer became extremely obvious. "It was you, wasn't it? _You_ were the one that found me." She paused. "What was I running from? Do you know?" she asked as she looked up expectantly at him.

"No, I don't. I found you in the forest 4 days after you disappeared, and when I called out to you, you passed out. You were in pretty bad shape."

"How so?" Katara frowned.

"Well," he began as he looked down at her with smoldering eyes, "You were all cut up and had a lot of bruises, and you were exhausted. It seemed as if you had run for miles."

"Oh," Katara looked down in annoyance at the bandages that covered her arms, "And that girl, Suki, she healed me?" She looked over at Zuko only to find him staring with a small frown at the bandages that seemed to cover every inch of visible skin on her arms

"Yes she did." He said as he lifted his eyes to meet hers.

"How long was I unconscious?"

"Today would have been the second day," he said as he looked down, "Look, why don't you get some rest. I'll bring some dinner in a bit."

"Yeah," she said quietly. With that, he left the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

After making sure that Zuko wasn't coming back in, she threw her legs over the side of her bed and tried to stand up. Dizziness swept over her. For a moment, just a moment, she wanted to lie back down. But she wouldn't tolerate being tied down any longer. She leaned on the bed waiting for the weakness to fade. It was something she had to accept now. Then carefully, slowly, she walked over towards the mirror on the far wall.

She had been avoiding this. Remembering nothing of her looks, a thousand possibilities had formed in her mind. Who was she? How could she begin to know when she didn't know the color of her eyes? Taking a steady breath, she stood in front of the mirror and looked.

Too thin, she thought quickly. But not, she added with foolish relief, hideous. Perhaps her eyes were an odd color, a lighter blue than her brother's eyes but still a darker blue color that complimented her skin tone. Lifting a shaky hand to her face, she traced it. She touched the bandage that was covered a cut on her cheek. Delicate, she thought.

"Who are you?" Katara demanded as she pressed her palm against the glass. "What are you?"

Then, despite what she promised herself, she gave in to her despair and wept.

Suki and Sokka were making their way to the main courtyard in silence. The couple passed statues of past airbenders as they continued their walk through the deserted temple hallway. Suki was worried about Sokka; he was deeply upset. Anyone could see that but, what bothered Suki was that he didn't even register that she was there with him. She couldn't stand it much longer, so she did the only thing she could think of. She stepped in front of him and blocked his path.

"Sokka," she said as she reached out to him only to have him evade her and continue to walk. Sokka, please, just talk to me," she said pleadingly as she looked down at the floor.

"Suki," he said as he whirled around to face her, "She doesn't remember me. Nothing. Zippo. What's wrong with her? Why can't she remember? What if—"he hesitated, "—Suki, what if she never remembers?"

Suki was shocked to see that silent tears were streaming down his face. Sokka never cried. It was unnerving. She pulled him into a tight embrace because that was the only thing she could do. He dug his chin into her shoulder and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, as if she would suddenly disappear.

"She's my baby sister and Dad, Dad told me to protect her and….and… I didn't. I failed to protect her and now, she's suffering. Suki, she can't even remember who she is," he mumbled into her now wet shoulder.

"Sokka, it's going to be all right. She'll remember. Just give her some time. She's strong, just like you, so don't you ever underestimate her." She said as she rested her head against his chest.

"So what's wrong with Katara?" asked Haru as he finished serving rice to everyone. While Suki, Sokka, Zuko, Aang, and Toph had been taking care of Katara, Haru had made dinner with some assistance from Teo and The Duke.

"Sugar Queen can't remember anything. Not even her own name," said Toph as she dug in to her meal.

"Why," asked The Duke.

"Well, Duke," started Suki only to be cut off by The Duke.

"It's THE Duke."

"Oh, sorry," she said sheepishly, "Well, we don't know what happened."

"Hmm… it sounds like temporary amnesia," stated Teo from his wheelchair as he took a bite of rice.

Everyone was gathered in the main courtyard eating dinner. The Duke, Teo, and Haru were sitting by the fire together while Toph sat in between Zuko and Aang opposite them. Suki and Sokka sat separated from everyone else. Usually Sokka would be on his third helping by now but tonight he just stared down at his food taking small bites now and again.

"What happened exactly when you found her?" Sokka asked abruptly.

"After we split up to look for her, I walked for about a mile, when I heard someone running. At first I figured it was an enemy and took up my stance but it was Katara. She had this wild look in her eyes, and when she saw me she froze completely. I called out to her, and that's when she passed out. I picked her up and brought her back here," explained Zuko as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Did she hit her head or anything when she passed out?" asked Suki as she looked over at Zuko who shook his head in reply as he downed the rest of his bitter tea. His uncle really did make much better tea.

"So what are we going to do know?"

"I don't know, Toph; I've done everything I can think of," replied Suki who glanced quickly at Sokka.

"I remember something like this happening at the Southern Air Temple," said Aang quietly and everyone turned to look at him.

"And what happened?" asked Toph.

"It was a year before the monks told me that I was the avatar. Some air benders had found a man in the woods that surrounded the mountain. He couldn't remember his name or anything. Similar to Katara's situtation. Gyatso said that if the man ever wanted to recover his lost memories, he would have to remember them himself. He also said that the reason why the man had lost his memories was that something from his past was blocking them from coming."

"So… Sugar Queen just has to remember on her own. There. Problem solved." Toph said as she blew her bangs out of her face.

"Toph, surely it's a little more complicated than that. I think what Aang was trying to say is that she has to find what is blocking her memories before she can remember," said Teo.

Sokka suddenly looked up from his half-empty bowl of rice, "Aang, what happened? Did that man ever regain his memories?"

"No, he never fully recovered his lost memories," as he said this Sokka's face fell, "But I'm sure Katara will remember, she's too stubborn to give up," Aang pushed on, trying to reassure Sokka.

"I guess."Sokka took a sip of his tea.

A silence engulfed the group as they finished their meal. After dinner only Sokka, Suki, and Zuko remained in the courtyard, cleaning up after everyone. Suki was washing the dishes while Zuko dried them. Sokka just sat and stared at the fire. Nightfall was slowly approaching.

"Is it just me? Or does it seem like Toph and Aang have been spending a lot more time together? I mean more than usual. He's taking this very well. You know, Katara losing her memory. You would have thought he would've…. yeah. Ugh, this trying to make small talk is driving me crazy. Please, can we talk about something? Sokka, come on, you can't keep moping forever. If you want her to get better, you have to be supportive about it," encouraged Suki as she handed Zuko another clean plate to dry.

"Sokka…."

"I know, all right, Suki? I get it. It's just that -- it's hard," he said as he stared up at the moon rising in the sky.

Zuko, sensing that the couple needed a moment alone walked over to the dinner pot and dished out some rice into a small bowl.

"Well, I'm just going to go give Katara some dinner," he said as he walked out of the courtyard. In the background he could hear the hushed whispers of Suki comforting Sokka, the dishes forgotten for now.

She hadn't meant to sleep, but rather think. Still, she felt herself drifting awake as groggy and disoriented as she had been earlier today.

Katara, she told herself. Her name was Katara and she was lying in a bedroom in the Western Air Temple.

Her name was Katara and there was no reason to wake up afraid. Safe, she repeated over and over in her head until her muscles believed it and relaxed. Slowly, she started to sit up. She looked around the room and it was just like before except that there was no one there. Throwing the blanket that covered her off she swung her legs around and got up. She slowly made her way over to the mirror again. She frowned at her reflection when she still couldn't remember anything.

"_It shouldn't be like this_," she thought, "_I should be able to remember. What happened to me?"_

Zuko walked down the hallway that led to Katara's room. As he got to her room, he knocked on the door, but no reply came. Cautiously, he opened the door only to find the room empty. Surprised, he set the bowl of rice down on a bed side table and rushed out of the room to go find Katara.

_That girl! Why can't she just listen for once?_ thought Zuko as he walked down yet another hallway. As he passed a side hallway, he heard a voice. Approaching quietly he found Katara pacing back and forth in one of the empty rooms that he used for his meditation. He hid in the shadows as she passed by the open door way, muttering to herself.

"Why can't I remember? This is so dumb. Just remember all ready. Your name is Katara. You are from the Southern Water Tribe. You have a brother named Sokka, a father, and a grandmother. 

A mom who was killed in a fire nation raid. Your fourteen years old and… and why can't I remember any of this. Why?"

Zuko just smirked from his hiding place. Katara was definitely living up to everyone's expectations; she was bound to drive herself crazy until she remembered.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, uh… nothing. How much did you hear?" she asked as she looked down obviously embarrassed about being over heard.

"Not a lot. And I thought you were suppose to be resting?" he said as he raised his good eyebrow.

"Well I was bored, and I thought, if I explored a little, maybe it would spark something, and I would remember."She looked up at him while saying this.

"Well, did it work?" He asked smirking.

"Obviously not," she replied with a sigh as she walked over to where Zuko was standing.

"Why were you looking for me anyway?" She asked him, tilting her head a little.

"I brought you some food," he replied, suddenly becoming embarrassed as well.

"Well, where is this food?" she asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"In your room, where you should be," he shot back.

"Well, lead the way. I am kind of hungry now that you mentioned it and I sortofforgotwheremyroomis." She said rushed.

"What?"

"I sort of forgot where my room is." Zuko snorted as Katara glared at him. "All right, so can you just lead the way hotshot?"She didn't understand why she was getting so worked up over nothing but something about this boy just made her blood boil.

"Hey, wait up," she called as she ran down the hall to catch up with Zuko.

"I have a few questions and I think you can answer them." She finally caught up with him.

"I can?" Zuko said, looking down at her from the corner of his good eye.

"Stop being smart," she said, glaring up at him as they continued their walk back to her room.

"So, what are these questions?" he demanded as he rolled his eyes.

"I saw that," she said, sticking out tongue at his retreating back.

"And I saw that, too, so we're even now." He said sarcastically.

"Fine. Anyway, I was wondering, how many people are living here?"

"Let's see… There's Toph, Suki, Sokka, Aang, Teo, the Duke, Haru, me, and you." He paused in his counting, "So, nine."

"Hmm, all right. I have no clue who any of those people are. Wait, the girl, Suki. Was she the one that was fussing over me when I woke up?"

"Yes."

"All right, so that means the younger girl with the pale green eyes must be Toph. Is she blind?"

"Yes, she is."Katara blinked.

"But, how she seems so full of confidence! You would think that if she was blind, she would be…helpless. She didn't seem helpless, not to me at least" she stated as her and Zuko rounded another corner.

"She's blind, but, with her earth bending, she can "see" where she's going. It all has to do with feeling vibrations from the earth through her feet or something like that. You'll have to ask her tomorrow about it," he said as he looked down at her.

"Interesting. I know Sokka is my brother. So who are the rest of the people?"

"You met Aang today he was the one with the arrows…"

"Oh yeah, the monk?"

"I guess you could consider him a monk but he's the Avatar."

"I see… Who are the rest of the people you mentioned? Wait… the Avatar! He's supposed to have vanished. What happened?"

"It's a long story, and unfortunately for you, we're at your room, so it will have to wait for another time. Anyway, the other people are our friends. You will meet them tomorrow," he said as he opened to door for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she walked into the room.

"Here," He offered her the bowl of rice.

"It's cold!" She exclaimed after tasting it.

"Well it wouldn't have been if you'd have just stayed in your room like you were supposed to. Give it to me." Katara handed Zuko the bowl of rice and he heated it using fire bending.

"You're a fire bender." Katara realized.

"Yeah."

"I can sort of water bend."

He gave her a confused look as he asked, "What do you mean sort of? You're a water bending master."

"I am? No, I'm not! I'm just starting to learn how to bend. I can't even make a lousy water whip."

"What are you talking about? I've fought you before, and let me tell you, those water whips hurt."

"I… What?" she asked as she slowly sat down on her bed.

"Never mind." He mumbled as he sat down beside her.

"So," she said between mouthfuls of rice, "can you give me a tour of this place tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Thanks. So, about this avatar story--"

"I told you, it's a long story."

"I've got time," she said, looking slightly disgruntled.

"Maybe tomorrow, that is, if you're good," he said as he too gave her a look that seemed to say "Drop it."

"Sokka said that I lived in the South Pole, so why am I here in the Western Air Temple?"

"This is our current home, that is, 'til the Fire Nation finds us."

"Oh."

Silence engulfed the teens as Katara finished eating her rice while thinking.

"Hey, Zuko, Do you know where this necklace came from?" she asked as she touched the pendant that encircled her neck.

"I feel it is important, but I can't remember why," she said as she ran her finger over the smooth stone.

"It's your mother's," said Zuko without thinking. Confusion came and went in her eyes. Zuko could almost see her clutch on that one thin thread.

"How did I get it?"

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Sokka. All I know is that it was your mother's."

"How do you know?" she asked quietly as she rubbed the smooth stone again.

"Let's just say it has spent some time in my possession," he said as he glanced at the necklace.

"Katara?"

"What?" she asked as she looked up snapping out of her daze.

"Get some rest, you look tired," said Zuko as got up and took the empty bowl from her hands.

"Yeah good idea," she agreed as she laid down on her bed, pulling the covers up. Zuko moved to the door, but stopped when he heard Katara whisper, "Thank you -- for everything -- for rescuing me, and… yeah… thanks."

"No problem," he replied quietly as he opened the door.

"Don't forget, you promised you show me around tomorrow."

"I won't. I'll come and get you. Just make sure you're actually here when I do."

"'Night, Zuko."

"'Night, Katara." Zuko quietly shut the door behind him.

_OMG I'M SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. These past weeks were crazy and I even though I had some of this chapter written I wasn't very pleased with it so I continued to work on it till I got something I finally liked which is what you just read. Please let me know what you think cause after rewriting it about 5 times and driving my beta reader insane (She _

_was seriously ready to kill me) I would kinda like to know how it turned out. Any way I know you're going to hate me for this but I'm leaving Saturday for another vacation so updating will happen after that and yes I will write this out on the way down so expect chapter 2 as soon as I get back. Also who else say the finale and was terrible disappointed I mean even though zutara didn't win it still wasn't what I had expected. I mean who else thought it was a little dumb that Aang got hit in the back at the right moment and got into the avatar state also another problem that upset me was that all these past avatars were saying that he had to do what was right to save the world (kill ozai) well just his luck find another way out of it ugg I was ripping my hair out at that point. Otherwise like Sokka said the effects were nice. And then leading us up to this big zutara ending with southern raiders and ember island players and all other episodes before that then poof there is Katara and Aang. Ok ranting done and even though I wasn't fond of the ending I still love the series. All right well I better go pack seeing as I still haven't gotten to that yet._


	3. Chapter 2

_*Here is Chapter two. Tell me what you think by REVIEWING. Yes reviews make me want to write faster. It's my motivation and I love to find out what you guys really think about this story. Also as a reminder this is set a little after boiling rock.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender or any of its amazing characters.*  
__**  
**__**Chapter 2  
**_  
The early morning sunlight filtered into the empty hallway. Zuko watched its pattern on the floor. Why was he even here waiting for her? He should never have come, Zuko told himself ruthlessly. He shouldn't have promised to show her around in the first place; he had things to do, like teaching Aang firebending. With a soft sigh, Zuko continued to watch the ever changing patterns on the floor. He guessed this could work. He had woken Aang up this morning for mediation, which after completing the young airbender quickly retreated to his bed. They were supposed to meet up before lunch to start their real training underway. Sure it was early and he felt guilty for waking Katara up, but if she wanted this tour than she would just have to put up with the time.

He remembered whenhe had entered her room to wake her. He had found her sound asleep on her bed, one arm thrown across her body. He remembered how delicate her face looked. The sweep of her cheek bones gave her dignity. Her mocha skin was too pale, as though the life and youth had been washed out of it. Her hair, a rich mahogany, was brushed straight back, leaving her face vulnerable. Lying there he saw how truly fragile she really was. He noticed that the bruise on her left cheek, which eerily resembled a hand, was now a faded black. Glancing at her exposed wrist he noticed that her wrists that were rubbed raw were also healing but at a very slow pace. He remembered how anger rolled though him. He was mad, mad at the people who had done this to her. It had been six days since her disappearance, two days since he had found her in the woods surrounding the temple, yet no one knew what she had been through. When he had gently shaken her shoulder to wake her, she had immediately tensed up. As her blue eyes fluttered open they became wide in fear as they darted nervously around the room as her fingers tightened on the sheets until they were white. Seeming to recognize the small room, she turned her gaze to Zuko and as she saw him her body finally started to relax.  
It was obvious, he thought as he continued to stare at the shifting patterns, she still couldn't remember anything.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------_----------------------------------------_

"So this is the echo chamber," Katara asked as she stifled another yawn. Sure she had a feeling Zuko would come to get her early, but seriously did it have to be this early?

"Impressive," she said with a low whistle which bounced off the walls. She slowly exited the room with Zuko behind her. She liked the fact that he let her explore the temple herself and answered her questions as they came. It made her feel in control of at least some part of her life, which was currently a mess. The temple was huge. They had spent most of the morning just exploring the western side.

"Zuko?" she asked coming to stand in front of him.

"Yes," he replied as he stared down at her smaller form.

"Please tell me what happened to me."

"I don't know the details."

"You must," she corrected, watching him. "If not all, you have some, I want them."

He studied her. Fragile, he could see it again just like he had when she was sleeping, but under that fragility was a core of the strength that she used to posses. She'd have to build on it again.

"Last Sunday afternoon you went out for a walk to let off some steam. You didn't come back that night and the next morning we found your water skins left by the river in the woods surrounding the temple. We searched for you nonstop but it was as if you had vanished without a trace. We came to the conclusion that you were abducted and being held against your will." He didn't add how everyone had been frantic when she hadn't return and how it was his fault that she had left. They had gotten into another fight just before she stormed off claiming that she needed to blow off some steam. That night when she hadn't returned they had set out searching for her. They had looked everywhere; from the small Fire Nation villages and woods that surrounded the Air Temple to the entire temple itself. Aang was close to giving up hope of ever finding her when they had found the empty water skins; if it wasn't for Toph he would have lost it completely. Nor had he mentioned that Sokka was a mess; he slept very little and spent all his time searching. Suki was with him on most of those searches. He, himself, had felt horrible it had been his fault that she left and if anything happened to her he doubt he would ever forgive himself. Everyone was starting to lose hope by the fourth day she was missing. He wouldn't give up; he refused to so in a desperate attempt he decided to search the surrounding woods once more it was mere luck that she had run into him. He remembered seeing her standing before him, her hair was matted and in a wild mess. She was bleeding from several cuts on her legs, hands, and arms. Her blue water tribe dress was ripped to shreds and there were scorch marks on the hem of it. A black bruise was on her cheek and she was skinner than Zuko last remember. He recalled the panic that had overcome him when he saw her collapse. He carried her in his arms all the way to the temple taking his time so not to jostle her.

"Kidnapped." Katara's fingers reached out and gripped his, getting his attention. She saw images, shadows. A small dark room. The smell of…blasting jelly and fire. She remembered the nausea, the headaches, the heat. The terror came back, but little else. "It won't come clear," she murmured. "Somehow I know it's true, but there's a film I can't brush away."

"I'm no doctor," Zuko spoke in brisk tones because her fight to find herself affected him too strongly. "But I'd say not to push it. You'll remember when you're ready to remember."

"Easy to say." She released his hand. "But Zuko someone's stolen my life from me."

"Katara…"

"So where are we headed now?"

Zuko just shook his head. "We're not going anywhere. I'm going to go find Aang so we can train, while you are going to get some food."

She rolled her eyes at him. "So where can I get this food?"

"In the courtyard," he said as he started to walk down the hallway again with Katara trailing after him.

Several paces down the hall a door opened. Katara knew the boy to be her brother. She tried to empty herself so that any emotions she might feel would have room.

"Katara." Sokka didn't rush like Zuko would have thought he would, but he came forward steadily, watching her. When he stood in front of her, he lifted his hand and rested it on her hair gently. The gesture seemed natural, as if he had done so time and again in the past. The past, she thought, she didn't have.

"I've missed you. No one has shouted at me in a week."

"I…" Floundering, she said nothing. What should she say? What should she feel? She knew only that this was too much and she hadn't been as prepared as she'd thought.

"Hey I bet you haven't eaten in a while. How 'bout we go get something to eat?" Sokka asked coming to her rescue.

"Yeah," she said taking a deep breath before she continued, "Sounds good. Zuko was just about to show me where I can get some but I guess you can do that now." She turned to Zuko giving him a quiet smile.

"Thank you for the tour. Since Sokka is here I guess you can go train with Aang now."

"Right," he said giving her a nod before he turned to walk back down the hallway they had just come down.

"You look much stronger, Katara."

There was so much to say, yet she had so little. Details eluded her. Instead there were feelings. She didn't feel odd as she walked with Sokka.

She turned to look at Sokka again, searching, "I know what panda lilies smell like. I know what direction I should look to see the sun rise over the water and what it looks like at dawn. But I don't know if I'm a kind person or a selfish one. I don't know if I've done well with my life or if I've wasted it.

It tore at him to watch her walk calmly beside him, trying to explain why she couldn't give him the love that he was entailed and used to.

"I could give you the answers." She nodded, as she thought.

"But you won't." It wasn't a question, but more of a statement. Sokka sighed as he looked at her.

"I believe that if you find the answers yourself, you will find more."  
"Perhaps," she said looking down, "I've already discovered I'm impatient."

He grinned at her. Katara found herself drawn to him, smiling back. "Then you have already started to find those answers."

"Hmm then I will just have to be satisfied with a beginning."

"Katara, I have a feeling you won't be satisfied with that for long." Katara nodded as she kept thinking.

"Since you won't tell me about myself." She looked at Sokka again and her eyes were direct, her voice strong. "Tell me about the Water Tribes." She'd pleased him. Katara could see it in the way his lips curved just slightly. "The Water Tribe is divided into two nation-states. The Southern Water Tribe in the South Pole, where we are from, and the Northern Water Tribe in the North Pole. The Tribes are home to waterbenders, healers, and warriors." he said, and she heard the pride he held for his homeland. "Our father is the chief. We are a small tribe compared to our larger sister tribe in the north. Father is a good, kind ruler and everyone is essentially happy. But ever since the Fire Nation came and took all our benders away our tribe has suffered terribly." She could hear the resentment that his voice held for what had happened to his people.

"I see." After a moment's thought Katara tilted her head. "And how are woman of our tribe treated?"

It was like her to ask, he thought. While she didn't remember, the questing mind remained, and the compassion. "They are treated more like equals than ever before but that was thanks to you and your determination."

"What is it like?"

He chuckled slightly before answering. "There is a lot of snow and ice. We used to have a magnificent city of ice but then the Fire Nation destroyed it during the raids. Our people now live in igloos and tents hidden in the snow. In the Northern Water Tribe they were able to beat back the Fire Nation and their great city remains. All the buildings are built out of snow and ice as well and they use intricate water streets to get around. Both of the tribes depend on the ocean for our food and clothing."

"It must be a sight. Have I ever been there?"

"Yes, you have. That is where you learned waterbending from Master Pakku."

"I see."

She nodded her head as her hand went instinctively to her necklace, "Sokka was this necklace really your…our mother's?"

"It is a custom in our tribes that a man will carve a symbol of his choice into a blue pendant that will be worn by his betrothed. So to answer your question, yes it was our mothers. It started out as GranGran's betrothal necklace which she had then given to mom who in turn passed it on to you."

She saw pain flicker across his face as he talked about their mother yet she still couldn't feel it. They stopped in front of large doors with very detailed carvings of sky bisons adorning it.

"Here we are, hopefully Suki left something out for us," Sokka said as he pushed open the doors and strode into the infamous courtyard she had heard so much about. Slowly she let her eyes scan the room. It tugged at her, welcoming her. This sense of peace wasn't something she imagined. It was as real as the fear she had felt not long before. It was like the hallways with its beautiful mosaics and wide ceilings and archways. What caught her eye the most was the sparkling fountain in the middle of the vast courtyard.

"Where is everyone," she asked as she looked around the deserted room.

"Who knows," said Sokka as he rooted around for something to eat.

"Awesome! Suki saved us some breakfast."

Katara smiled as she watched her brother celebrate over his finding of food. She shook her head as she made his way over to where he sat digging into his own meal.

"Seriously, Sokka where is everyone?"

"Toph's probably still asleep she usually doesn't show up 'till lunch. Suki is off training. Zuko and Aang are doing their jerkbending. Everyone else, who knows? Really, they'll show up eventually. Here eat it while it's still warm," he said handing her a bowl.

"Jerkbending?" she asked, "What is that?"

"Another way to say firebending; I just like jerkbending better," answered Sokka between mouthfuls of food.

"Oh," said Katara as she looked down at the bowl in which was a milky soup looking dish.

Slowly, almost cautiously she lifted the spoon to her mouth and took a bite. "This is so good. What is it?"

"Jook. Zuko taught us how to make it." He said shrugging as he continued to eat. Katara just shrugged and went back to eating. A comfortable silence engulfed the two as they ate.  
The two Water Tribe siblings had just finished their late breakfast when they heard people approaching.

"It must be Aang," Sokka said standing up. Katara soon followed his example. "I guess training is done." The warrior rolled his shoulders.

Just as Sokka finished rolling his tense shoulders the grand door flew open. A young boy, he couldn't have been over 12 years old thought Katara, with blue tattooed arrows on his head and arms dashed in. Then he was on her, embracing her with all the strength and enthusiasm of youth. "I'd just finished training when Toph told me that you were in the courtyard."  
Katara felt waves of love coming from him, and looked helplessly over his shoulder to Sokka.

"Katara needs rest, Aang."

"Of course." Grinning, he drew back, keeping her hands tight in his. He looked so young, she thought, so happy and carefree. When he saw her face, his storm gray eyes sobered quickly.

"You don't remember? Still?"

She wanted to reach out to him. He seemed to need it. But all she could do was squeeze the hand that held hers. "I'm sorry."

He opened his mouth, then shut it again, when they heard a shout from the doorway. Seeing who it was, he released her hand as he greeted the other girl.

"Twinkle Toes, earthbending practice is in 10 minutes." Leaning against the door frame was the girl with midnight black hair and pale green eyes. She remembered Zuko telling her that she was blind but could still see something to do with vibrations through the ground.  
"Hey Sugar Queen. How you feeling?" The girl than preceded to push herself off the wall and approach the small group.

"Better than yesterday."

"Good 'cause nobody has been nagging me in almost a week and to tell you the truth I'm starting to miss it. So you still can't remember."

"Sorry." Katara said looking down.

"Nonsense," said Aang as he returned to her side. His voice was cheerful, "You'll remember soon enough now that you are up. Toph and me thought we would have to wait until this afternoon to visit you, but this is so much better."

He was talking quickly, she was sure, to put both her and himself at ease. Escape. The need for it rolled around inside her. She wanted to turn around and walk out, go back to her safe, impersonal room. There weren't so many demands there, so many of these unspoken questions that hung on the air. She wouldn't feel such an outpouring of love, or the need from those around her to return it. Had she ever? She wondered. When she remembered who she was, would she find a cold, unfeeling person?

Sokka had seen her tense. "Everything is going to be all right now."

From somewhere she found the strength to smile. "Yes, of course Sokka."

Several paces down the hallway Katara spied through the open door two more people walking down the hallway towards the courtyard.

"Hey Suki, thanks for leaving some breakfast out," said Sokka as a girl walked over to stand beside him. When she reached him she gave him a small smile and in return gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Turning to look at Katara Suki smiled, "Katara, it's good to see that you are up. You are looking much better."

"Thank you." Katara said. Then over Suki's shoulder, she saw Zuko.

Obviously he was the other person who Katara had spied walking towards them but had stood back to watch the reunion. Another time she might resent it, but now she found she needed his calm impartiality. Hanging on to control, she touched her brother's hand. "I'm sorry, I'm very tired."

She saw something flicker in Sokka's ocean blue eyes, but then he stepped back. "Of course you are. You should rest. I'll take you to your room."

"No." Katara struggled not to let the refusal sound as blunt as it was. "Forgive me, I need some time. Perhaps Zuko wouldn't mind taking me."

"Katara---" Aang's protest was immediately quelled by Sokka. "Zuko you don't mind do you?"

"Of course." He stepped forward and gently led her away from the group. He thought he heard her sigh in relief. "Katara?"

He led her away, up the stairs, where she paused to once to look back at the group who watched. She seemed so distant from them, so separated. The pull and tug of emotion came and went, so that she climbed the rest of the stairs in silence.

She recognized some of the mosaics and statues that were in the wide, opened hallway and took that as a good sign.

"How is it I'm loved like this?" Katara murmured.

Zuko walked on and without turning to look at her said quietly, "People generally want to be loved."

"Don't people generally wonder if they deserve it?" With an impatient shake of her head, she went on. "It's as if I've stepped into a body. The body has a past, but I don't. Inside this body, I look out and see other's reactions to it."

"You could use it to your advantage."

She sent him a quick, interested look. "In what way?"

"You have the advantage of seeing the people around you without having your own emotions color what you see. Observation without prejudice. It might be an interesting way to understand yourself."

She didn't relax so much as accept. "You see now why I asked you to bring me up?"

"Do I?" He looked down at her from the corner of his eye.

"I thought only moments ago that I wanted no more strangers in my life. And yet…You haven't any strong feelings for me and you don't expect them in return. It's easy for you to look at me and be practical."

He studied her now in the misty light of the corridor. It wasn't possible for a man to look at her and think practical thoughts, but it wasn't the time to mention that. "You were frightened down there, in the courtyard."

She tilted her chin and met his golden eyes. "Yes."

"So you've decided to trust me."

"No." She smiled then, beautifully. Something of the girl that was lost. "Trust isn't something I can give so quickly under the circumstances."

"What have you decided, then?" He could see the strength and confidence she once had return.

"I think your help as a stranger might be invaluable." He simply raised an eyebrow at her. Taking a deep breath she continued on. "I'd like to consider you as more of a buffer between me and …"

"Your friends and brother?" He finished.

Her lashes swept down and her fingers tightened into fists. "Don't make it sound so cold."'

Some part of him wanted to comfort her. But at the moment that would have been a mistake. He had to remind himself that. "You've a right to the time and distance you need, Katara."

"They have needs, as well. I'm not unaware of that." Her head came up again, but she looked beyond him to the door they had stopped in front of. "This is my room?

For a moment she'd looked so lost, so totally lost. He wanted to offer comfort, but like before he knew it was the last thing she wanted or needed. "Yes."

"Would you think I was a coward if I said I didn't want to go in alone?"

For an answer, he opened the door and walked in just ahead of her. She didn't know why but for some reason she just didn't want to be alone just yet. Turning to look out the window she saw that the morning mist had vanished and was replaced with a breathtaking view. The sun was shining down on the cavern below and she noticed the other parts of the upside down temple she had yet to explore. Whoever had designed was a great architect even though some of the towers were broken and crumbling.

"Why am I blocking this out," she demanded suddenly. When she turned around Zuko saw that the calm, reserved girl he had brought up had turned into an impassioned and desperate one.

"Why do I block out what I want so badly to remember."

"Maybe there are other things you're not ready to remember."

"I can't believe this," she stated as she began to pace, rubbing her hands against each other. "I can't bear having this wall between me and myself."

Fragility aside, he thought, there was still a great deal of passion. "You'll have to be patient." And as he said he knew it was exactly the wrong thing to say.

"Patient?" With a laugh she dragged a hand through her hair. "Why am I so sure that's something I'm not? I feel as if I could push one brick, just one brick out of the wall, the rest would crumble away. But how?" She continued to move, quickly, with the same grace as the element she controlled. "You could help me."

"Your friends and brother are here for that."

"No." The toss of her head was regal, and though her voice was soft, it held command. "They know me, of course, but their feelings—and mine—will keep the wall up longer than I can stand. They look at me and hurt I because don't know them."

"But I don't know you like they do."

"Exactly." She swept her hair away from her face with a gesture that seemed less impatient than habitual. "You'll be objective. Because you won't constantly try to protect my feelings, you won't pull at them. See what I mean?"

Zuko frowned as he dipped his hands into his pockets. "Whatever you say."

"Now I've annoyed you." With a shrug, she walked to him. "Well I suppose we'll annoy each other a great deal before it's over. I'll be honest with you, not because I want your pity, but because I have to say it to someone. I feel so alone." Her voice wavered only slightly. The sun rushing through the window betrayed her by revealing her real pallor. "I have nothing I can see or touch that I know is mine. It isn't possible for me to look back a year and remember something funny or sad or sweet."

He touched her. Perhaps he shouldn't have, but he couldn't stop. His fingers lifted to her face and just skimmed her unbruised cheek. "But you will Katara."

She managed a smile, but her hand reached up to grip his tightly. The contact seemed a bit too natural for both of them, but neither broke it. "Tell me, do you care for my friends and family?"

"Yes."

"Then help me give them back the woman they need. Help me find her. In one week I've lost fourteen years. I need to know why. You must understand that."

"I understand." He understood better than most; because of his father he had lost over two years of his life and will forever be scarred because of it. But still he told himself he shouldn't be touching her. "It doesn't mean I can help."

"But you can. You can because you have no need. Don't be patient with me, be harsh. Don't be kind, be hard."

He continued to hold her hand. "It might not be healthy for me to give a master waterbender a hard time."

She laughed. It was the first time he had heard it since joining their group, yet he had remembered the sound of it. And he remembered, as she didn't. Staying wasn't wise, he knew. But he couldn't leave. Not quite yet. Her fingers relaxed in his. "You say that as if I actually remember how to bend."

Suddenly she looked young and at ease. "Hmm I guess I could grant you immunity, Zuko. Herby you have my permission to shout, probe, prod, and be a general nuisance without fear of me retaliating."

"You will to have that document?" He asked with a smirk.

"As soon as I find some paper."

The intensity was gone. Pale and weary she might be, but her smile was lovely. He felt something else from her now. Hope and determination. He'd help her, Zuko thought. Later, perhaps, he'd ask himself why.

"Your word is good enough," he said as he released her hand and took a step back.

"I appreciate what you're doing."

"You won't always." When he reached the door, he judged the distance to be enough. Then he looked back, and she was still in front of the window. Light rioted in, flowing across her hair, shimmering over her skin. "Let it rest for today, Katara," he told her quietly. "Tomorrow we can start knocking at that brick."

_Yes I know this is an extremely late update hopefully you haven't lost faith in me or this story. This chapter has been written on paper for a while now and with school starting up again I just haven't had time to type the silly thing. But hopefully updates will be coming more frequently now hopefully but please let me know what you think about this chapter even if it is to yell at me about how late this is. PLEASE REVIEW they inspire me to write more. So the more I get the better chances of an update there are. Anyway once again very sorry with how late this is. Great thanks to my beta mythreedeadlysins, without her betaing skills this story wouldn't be half as good as I hoped. Thanks again and don't forget to review. Ok so I fixed up this chapter hopefully its easier to read now. I'm getting started on ch 3 as we speak but my life is so confusing and hectic and filled with issues at the moment (dumb boys) that I can't really say when I will update next maybe three weeks but I cant promise anything sorry. But please review and make my days a little bit better_


	4. Chapter 3

_Here is Chapter three. Let me know what you think of it by reviewing also the more reviews I get the more likely I am to update. What can I say they just inspire me!!!!__ It's my motivation and I love to find out what you guys really think about this story. Also as a reminder this is set a little after boiling rock.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender or any of its amazing characters_

**Chapter 3**

When Katara awoke it was considerably darker in her small room. It must be around dinner now, she thought. As she pushed herself into a sitting position she noticed that her nails were chipped and broken, and something about the sight seemed wrong to Katara.

"So."

At the one indignant syllable, Katara looked up abruptly, panicked. The girl, Suki, she remembered, was sitting in a straight-backed chair across from the bed. Her hair was half pulled up. Blue green eyes peered at Katara as the girl smiled. Relaxing again, she remained sitting. "Hello."

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore, but besides that much better."

"That's good. I was wondering if you would like to clean up."

"I'd love that," said Katara as she started to stand, stretching her sore muscles in the process. "Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. After that I will clean your wounds and put some fresh bandages on them. Oh and then there is dinner."

"Really? Sounds….delightful," mumbled Katara as Suki stood and moved over to where a blue traveling bag sat, long forgotten in the corner of the room. "Now where is it?"

"Where is what?" asked Katara as she came over to stand beside Suki, who was rummaging through the bag.

"An outfit for you to wear since your other one is a little ruined at the moment, but don't worry I'm sure I can fix it up. For now Sokka said you could wear your Fire Nation clothes, but I can't seem to find them," she said as she continued to search for the missing garments.

"Oh." Katara said as she looked down at her outfit.

_How could I have missed all this damage, I mean it's completely destroyed_, thought Katara, looking scornfully at the many rips and burns that adorned her clothes.

"Here it is," said Suki pulling out a red outfit.

Katara gaped at the clothes. They were exquisite. "They're so beautiful."

"Yeah, they are. So are you ready to go get cleaned up? I think that Toph will be joining us as well," said Suki as she gently led Katara out of the room.

It wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. The bath was wonderful and Katara realized that it was something she needed if she had any hope of making it through dinner. Suki had cleaned out all of her cuts and even re-bandaged the worst of them. The severity of the injuries frightened Katara. Ugly scratches ran down her legs while her wrists were rubbed raw. There were a few cuts that adorned her arms and a nasty bruise on her cheek that was vaguely shaped like a hand. What had happened to her that she received such injuries? Suki had said that her injuries were a lot better than they were a couple days ago. Which just made her wonder how badly injured had she been.

She found that she liked Suki. She was nice but had an air of authority to her that Katara envied. Toph, she had found out, was a tomboy through and through.

She glanced at herself in the mirror again. Suki had pulled half her hair up into a top knot and had left the rest of it tumble down her back. She was dressed in a red top that only covered her left shoulder and left her stomach exposed. It was silk and she found that she was comfortable in it. Katara had on a crimson skirt that reached her knees and was held up by an intricate belt. She wore loose baggy pants under the skirt that were just a few shades darker than chocolate brown. Suki had given her a pair of red silk slippers to wear. She figured they had to be hers since they fit perfectly. Suki had put gold wrist cuffs on her wrists. They manage to cover up her raw, red wrists without rubbing against them much to her relief. Suki had then fastened golden arm bracelets on the upper part of her arms. Katara had to admit that she looked rather good and, unlike what she thought, she didn't feel odd. She felt as comfortable in this outfit as she did her ruined blue one. She took one last glance at her reflection before she moved over to the window. The cool breeze that ruffled through calmed her nerves. Suki had mentioned that she would send someone to get her when dinner was ready, but she hadn't added that it was because she wouldn't know the way.

Struggling with impatience, she leaned against the sill. Impatience, she'd discovered, was very much a part of her. Memory would come, Katara assured herself. And if it didn't come soon, naturally she'd find another way.

_Zuko_, Katara thought, _he might be her access to another way. Who was he?_ It was a relief to think of him rather than herself for a while. _Concentrate on him_, Katara told herself. If he were to be any help to her she had to understand him_. Good-looking_, she thought, _even with the scar_. She wondered how he got it. He seemed to be very smooth on the outside. She wasn't so sure about what lay within though. He seemed to her a man who would be ruthless and solitary, a man who did things in his own style. _Good_, she thought. That was precisely what she needed.

He had no reason, as her "family" did, to shield her. Nor did he have a reason, she added with a frown, to give her the help she wanted. So why had he agreed to help her? What confused her more was why she had felt relieved when she had seen him standing in the doorway this afternoon. It shamed her to admit it. Her makeshift family had been there, concerned and loving, and yet she'd felt an overwhelming sense of relief seeing him behind them.

Perhaps it was better that she'd forgotten herself. Katara threw her hands up in despair turning away from the window. How was she to know if she would like the person she was? She might easily find herself to be someone cold, unfeeling, and selfish. All she had discovered was that she was a woman who was impatient and liked beautiful clothes. Perhaps she was just shallow.

But they loved her. The love she'd seen in her family's eyes had been real. Would they love her even if she didn't deserve it? How long would it take to discover what depths there were in her? Sighing, Katara turned back to the window. Zuko had been right about the possible advantages of her situation. She could watch and observe what reactions she brought to others. Tonight she would do just that.

Katara walked down the long stairway beside Aang. There would be a large dinner in honor of her return and everyone was going to be there, he had told her. They paused before the huge doors.

"You look very nice, Katara."

"Thank you. But it would be difficult if Suki hadn't shown me what to wear."

He laughed and looked young. "When we were… uh… picking out those clothes you had claimed them the minute you saw them."

"I must have good taste then," she said as Aang opened the doors.

Zuko couldn't help but notice the anticipation that hung in the air. Sokka was sitting by Suki nervously chatting as he waited for Katara to arrive. Once he wished he could have worried and cared for Azula like Sokka did with Katara. When his mother had told him that he was going to be a big brother he had been so excited to take the role the position offered, but that would never happen, he thought dispassionately.

Zuko shifted his gaze around the group. Toph was relaxed as she leaned up against a stone pillar, only half listening to the conversation around her, throwing in her two cents every now and again. Haru, the Duke, and Teo were talking about the best methods to make peanut bombs; apparently their first few tries had failed horribly and resulted in a sticky mess that had left Katara scolding them for weeks to come.

_Katara_, he thought. He wondered if she would ever remember her memories. If she would ever become the girl he had known. He heard the heavy door squeak open and when he turned he saw her, she seemed to be the girl he had once known.

Her head was lifted, as if she were walking into an arena rather than a dinner party. She was dressed in Fire Nation clothes. She definitely looked beautiful in red. Her hair was pulled up in the traditional Fire Nation topknot, but she had left half of it down to curl gently down her back. The crimsons and silk suited her skin just as the blues of her nation had. But unlike the blue, the scarlet made her look even more exotic. She didn't cling to Aang, thought Zuko. She was braced and ready. And, he thought with approval, she was watching.

"Katara!" said Sokka as he practically ran to her side, leading her to a spot by the fire.

Katara walked calmly as she followed Aang and Sokka to the fire. Her eyes swept the room, resting briefly on each person in turn. Zuko had told her to observe without prejudice. It was advice she saw wisdom in. She saw a man dressed in greens sporting a brown moustache; he looked to be a little younger than Zuko. Sitting next to him was a tiny boy wearing a helmet that was ridiculously too large for him, and another boy who sat in a wheelchair wore goggles on the top of his head; he looked to be around Aang's age. She watched as the trio turned to look at her. "It's good to see you again," said the oldest of the group as Aang and her past them.

She felt nothing as their eyes met. "Thank you."

"Katara this is Haru, The Duke, and Teo," Sokka said as he casually introduced them.

As shecrossed the room, she caught Zuko's small nod of approval. Some of the knots in her stomach loosened. She soon found herself sitting in between Sokka and Aang. "I'd like to thank Suki for preparing tonight's meal," said Sokka. Everyone made their way over to sit by the fire as Suki stood to get their meal.

"Let's eat." Sokka said as he pulled Katara into a one sided hug. "Suki made the best of the best tonight. She spent most of the afternoon cooking. Apparently she made a lot of different foods from all of the nations. Should be good. I heard that there will be papayas. You can have all of them if you like."

"Do I like them?"

"Love them," he said with a grin as Suki, with the help of Toph, carried in the meal.

"It was…amusing to find Sokka enjoys a joke," Katara said some two hours later as she stepped onto the terrace with Zuko.

"Was it enlightening to learn you can take one?" He paused as he looked over at her in the dark.

"Actually, yes. I've also learned that I detest papayas and that I have a character that demands revenge. I'll get him back for tricking me into eating one of those vile fruits. In the meantime…" Turning, she leaned back against the strong stone banister. "I can see I've put you into an awkward position, Zuko. I didn't intend to, but now that I have, I'm afraid I don't intend to let you out." Katara said as she thought about all the glares Zuko had received when she had moved to sit by him at dinner.

"I can handle that for myself, when and if I choose."

"Yes." She smiled again. Then the smile became a laugh as she tossed her head back. Fear seemed so far away. Tension was so much simpler to deal with. "You could at that. Perhaps that's why I feel easy around you. Tonight I took your advice."

"Which was?"

"To observe. I have a good brother. The strain of this past week hasn't weighed lightly on him and he acts as if it is entirely his fault. I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at me, but he is mad that I trust you more than him. Do you agree?"

The moonlight played tricks with her hair. "I would."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Not everyone is required to like me."

"I wish I had your confidence," she murmured. "In any case, I've added to whatever resentment he might feel toward you. Tonight when I said I wanted to take a walk and asked you to come with me, it annoyed him. His sense of family is very strong and very exclusive."

"You're his responsibility--- in his opinion," Zuko added when she started to protest.

"His opinion will have to change. Aang is different. He seems so carefree. Perhaps it's his age. Still he watched me as though I might trip at any moment and need him to catch me. Toph is…what's the word I want?" With a shake of her head, she looked overhead to the starlit sky. "Tough, unyielding, I suppose. She is fiercely independent, sarcastic, and direct, but I suppose she needs to be. Suki also seems tough, assertive and not afraid to speak her mind, but at the same time, she seems to be very compassionate and loyal. I'm glad Sokka has her. Haru, what do you think of him?"

"I don't know him."

"Neither do I," she said wryly. "Any opinion?"

"He seems to act like a leader figure for Teo and The Duke."

It wasn't an evasion, Katara decided, anymore than it was an answer. "You're a very elemental man, aren't you? Is that a Fire Nation trait?"

"It's a matter of pushing away frills that just get in the way. You seem to be a very elemental woman."

"Do I?" She pursued her lips in thought. "It might be true, or it might be true now only out of necessity. I can't afford frills, can I?"

The strain of the evening had been more that she'd admit, Zuko observed as she turned again to rest her palms against the stone. She was tired, but he understood her reluctance to go in where she'd have nothing but her own questions for company.

"Katara have you thought about taking a few days and going away?" She lifted her head. Sensing the anger in her, he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Not running away, getting away. It's human."

"I can't afford to be human until I know who I am."

"Suki said the amnesia's temporary."

"What's temporary?" she demanded. "A week, a month, a year? Not good enough, Zuko. I won't just sit and wait for things to come to me. In my room I had dreams." She closed her eyes a moment, breathed deep and continued. "In the dreams I was awake, but not awake. I couldn't move. It was dark and I couldn't make myself move. Voices, I could hear voices, and I'd struggle and struggle to understand them, recognize them, but I'm afraid. In the dreams I'm terrified, and when I wake, I'm terrified."

He drew in a sharp breath. She said it without any emotion, and the lack of feeling said a great deal. "You were drugged."

Very slowly, she turned toward him again. In the shadowed light her eyes were very clear. "How do you know?"

"From the state you were in it suggested that you were kept drugged, which is why you didn't wake up for a day and a half after your return. Even when your memory comes back, Katara, you may not be able to pinpoint anything that happened during the four days that you were held. That's something you'd better face now."

"Yes, I will." She pressed her lips together until she was certain her voice would be strong. "I will remember. How much more do you know?"

"Not a great deal," he said shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Out with it."

"All right, then. You were taken sometime on Sunday. When you didn't return that night Sokka started to get worried. We searched for you. Monday morning your water skins were found on a path in the woods. There was a stream that ran near the path and it was where you have a habit of going when you're mad. We searched for four days until you were found."

And where had she been held? Dark. All she could be certain of was darkness.

"I'll go back there," Katara mused. "To the place where my water skins were found and to the place where you found me."

"Not right away," Zuko protested, "I agreed to help you, Katara, but in my way."

She walked right up to him until there were only a few inches separating them. The top of her head came to his chin. With her chin tilted back, she looked eye to eye with him. She narrowed her smoldering ice blue eyes. He noticed the way her lips thrust forward ever so slightly in a pout as she asked, "Which is?"

"My way," he said simply looking down at her. "When I think you're strong enough, I'll take you. Until then, we move slowly."

"If I don't agree?" She took a step back from him her anger subsiding as she answered her own question. "Then I go nowhere." She walked a few feet away into a stream of moonlight.

"That's right," said Zuko.

"I knew you wouldn't be an easy man, Zuko." She sighed. "I don't much choice. I don't like that. Choice seems to me to be the most essential freedom. I keep wondering when I'll have mine back. Tomorrow, I'm going to meet with Suki in the morning and we'll go over my regular routine. Whatever it is I'm committed to do, I want to do. Even if it's spending hours just sitting around doing nothing."

"Is that how you think you spend your time?" He asked his anger rising slightly.

"It's a possibility. Well then..." With a shrug, she trailed off.

Slowly she turned to look at Zuko. "Tonight, before dinner, I looked out my window and wondered. Actually, I thought of you and wondered."

Very slowly Zuko ran a hand through his already disheveled shaggy hair. "Did you?"

"I tried to analyze you. In some ways I could, and others not," rocking back on his heels, he studied her as she continued, " You are a man who had to struggle and fight for what you wanted but because of that you have an iron will and incredible determination that I'm envious of," Katara said as she looked Zuko in the eyes.

"But I have the feeling that you have a nasty temper, if not controlled, will get the better of you. You are also very clever, but like Sokka, I believe that you don't think things through. Even though you try to act all tough you are in fact a very compassionate person who protects those close to him. I also think that besides being serious all the time you still like to have fun and joke around," Katara stated as took a step backwards away from Zuko.

"And you get these assumptions from…." Zuko trailed off as he watched Katara walk away from him again.

"From doing exactly what you suggested," Katara said turning around to face him. "Observing you without prejudice," Katara said with a shrug.

"Oh, so you were actually listening to me," replied Zuko mockingly as he took a step closer to her.

"Humph!"

She had only taken two steps, when he caught her arm. "And is it helping?"

He saw annoyance flash in her eyes, "Well you tell me. I still don't remember anything and all that I have found out is that I obviously have people that care for me deeply." Katara turned her head slightly in an attempt to hiding her watering eyes.

"Katara," Zuko said as he tilted her chin up to look into her eyes, "there is no need for tears or frustration. Your family loves you very much and the only thing they want from you is to get better."

She nodded once taking a step back while wiping at her eyes in shame. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry anymore but here she was crying yet again.

"I think it's time I showed you back to your room." Zuko said as he studied her, "Maybe you should sleep on it."

"I think that could help."

_Yeah I know it's a lot shorter than usual but I felt that it was a good place to end. Trust me, the next chapter is going to be really good. I am already planning it out in my head as I speak. Anyway like always a big thanks to my beta reader, mythreedeadlysins, without her this story wouldn't be half as good as it is. Again please review it helps me get writing since I'm a very lazy person I need all the motivation I can get. Yet again I'm surprised that I got this updated that quickly (for me anyway). Yeah dumb boys and dumb issues/drama have been delaying my updates along with dumb chemistry and calculus oh well what can you do…anyway enough about my issues and if you actually read this whole rambling I applaud you (lol) ok anyway REVIEW!!!!!!! And I'll start the next chapter asap. Oh one last thing what would you guys think of me making a playlist at the end of this story for the chapters so you get an idea what I was thinking while I wrote what I did??? Just a random idea that was floating around in my head._


	5. Chapter 4

_Here is Chapter Four. Please review because I really want to know what you the readers really think about this story. Also as a reminder this is set a little after boiling rock. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar the Last Air Bender._

**Chapter 4**

She felt like an imposter. Katara was in the tidy no-frills kitchen only because Zuko had taken her there. She'd been grateful when he'd knocked on her bedroom door this morning with a simple, "Are you ready?" and nothing else. The prospect of having to ask someone to show her the way hadn't been appealing. On her first full day back Katara didn't want to have to start off dealing with expectations and curiosity. With him, she didn't have to apologize, fumble or explain.

Zuko was here, Katara told herself, to do exactly what he said he would: guide her discreetly along. She'd have felt better if she hadn't woken up thinking of their talk last night.

After a short, nearly silent walk through the corridors where Katara had felt all the strain on her side and none on Zuko's, he'd brought her to the kitchen where she was to meet Suki. Once there, she toured it slowly. The room wasn't large, but it was useable. Good light, a practical set-up, privacy. That relieved her.

The capable table that stood in the center was orderly. The fire pit was neat and the pots were all clean. Flowers were there, fresh and plentiful- dark red fire lilies bursting up in a wooden vase that was sitting on a small table by the window. She pulled out a bud and twirled it by its stem as she turned back to Zuko.

"So this is where I do the cooking," She paused, "What other kind of work do I do?"

It was a challenge. It was a plea. Bother were directed to him. He'd decided to help her because she needed help, but nothing was ever that simple. The puzzle of her kidnapping nagged at him, prodded, taunted. On the surface, it seemed like a random kidnapping. Zuko rarely believed what was on the surface. He had a feeling that there was something deeper than just a kidnapping. It had to involve Azula somehow; he just knew it did. He wanted to put the pieces of the kidnapping together, but to do so; he had to put the pieces of Katara together first.

From the description of her family from the day before, Zuko had thought her perceptive. Her impression of herself, however, was far from accurate. Or perhaps it was the fear of herself, Zuko reflected. For a moment, he speculated on what it would be like to wake up one morning with no past, no ties, and no sense of self. Paralyzing. Then he quickly dismissed the idea. The more sympathetic he was toward her, the more difficult his job.

"You're involved in a number of projects," he said simply, and stepped forward to the desk. "Some you'd term day-to-day duties and others special side projects."

"Projects?" she repeated smoothly laying the lily down on the table. "Other than just laying around?"

"You're a bit hard on Katara, aren't you?" Zuko murmured. He dropped his hand on hers, on the fire lily. For five humming seconds they stood just so.

"Perhaps. But I have to know her to understand her. At this point, she's more a stranger to me than you are."

Sympathy rose up again. Whatever his wish, he couldn't deny it completely. The hand under his was firm, her voice strong, but in her eyes he saw the self-doubt, the confusion and the need.

"Sit down Katara."

The gentleness of his voice had her hesitating. Slowly she withdrew her hand from his and chose one of the table's chairs. "Very well. This is to be lesson one then?"

"If you like." He sat on the edge of the table so there was a comfortable distance between them and so that he could look fully into her face. "Tell me, what you think of when you think of a waterbender."

"Are you playing analyst?"

He crossed his ankles. "It's a simple question. You can make the answer as simple as you like."

She smiled and seemed to relax with it. "Water, grace, elegance, power." She brushed the fire lily petals idly against her hand and looked beyond him to a sunbeam that shot onto the floor. "Heritage, men and women dressed in blue, homes made of snow, beautiful white landscape, cold days and colder nights. Fishing in wooden boats…Fishing in wooden boats, " she repeated, and her eyes focused on the stream of sunlight, "With your brother on a sunny day. The sun's in your eyes so that it's difficult to see, but its heat feels nice on your face. You get bored. There's the faint smell of salt from the sea. You decide to try and catch a fish with water bending and you end up actually catching one. Your idiot brother can't stop looking at his reflection to see your accomplishment. You are so happy and proud that you managed such a small feat even if you don't have a teacher to train you." She fell silent, and then dropped the lily in her lap.

Her hand had trembled, he'd seen it the instant before she'd dropped the flower. "Is that your imagination, or do you remember that?"

"I…" How could she explain? She could still smell the salt from the sea; still feel the cold arctic winds. "Impressions only." She told him after a moment. "They come and go. They never stay."

"Don't push it."

Her head whipped around. "I want--"

"I know what you want." His voice was calm, even careless. Annoyance flashed in her eyes. It was something he knew how to deal with. "I'll give you an average day in the life of Katara, the master waterbender."

"And how do you know?"

Zuko watched her, "I know the basics of what you do. Suki can fill you in on the rest. You rise before everyone usually to make breakfast. After that you clean up and make sure Toph bathes."

"A healthy coating of earth," she blinked, and then her brows knit. Frustrated, she shook her head. "She doesn't like to go without it."

Zuko made no comment while she continued to frown, struggling to remember why that phrase was so familiar to her. "You make sure everyone else is doing their responsibilities. You then go straighten up around the temple until lunch. Then you make lunch with the help of Suki."

"I see." She waited for the memories. Longed for it. But nothing came. "Go on."

"After lunch you are off training by yourself. Then you and Aang or Toph spar before you go make dinner. If there is time, you take care of your personal stuff."

It seemed tedious; she mused, and then thought that obligations often were. "What is personal stuff?"

"I don't know."

"So I confine myself to more--- house keeping duties?"

She saw the grin, fast, appealing, easy. "I wouldn't put a label on it after looking at your schedule, Katara."

"Which so far," she pointed out, "consisting of cooking and cleaning."

Zuko tilted his head. "You spend a lot of time honing your water bending skills though."

She picked up the lily again running her fingers over the petals as she rose to pace. "But am I good at it?" She demanded. "Do I know what I'm doing, or am I simply just playing around?"

Zuko took a deep breath. "Both. You are very clever at fighting and you seem to enjoy coming up with new ways to improve your bending. You are an excellent fighter with a fierce determination and have a clever wit about you. I've seen you fight and practice your bending its captivating and--"

"You've seen me practicing?"

He lifted a brow, studying the combination of outrage and embarrassment on her face. With a careless flick of his fingers he produced a small flame before extinguishing it.

"Yes, I have."

There was no use squirming, she told herself. He'd very probably enjoy it. "You were saying?"

"You work, Katara. I promise you. You just don't sit around doing nothing."

"I'll have to take your word for it," she slipped the lily back into the vase. "And I want to begin. It appears I have a lot to learn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

If it was up to Zuko he would be training Aang right now, but as fate would have it Aang was off earth bending with Toph and he was on his way to see Sokka. Suki had arrived soon after Zuko finished telling Katara about a normal day in the air temple.

He had no idea why Sokka wanted to talk to him. Personally he would rather be doing something productive like teaching Aang fire bending or meditating out in the gardens. Temples, no matter how spacious, how beautiful, how historically fascinating, were still walls and ceilings and floors. He wanted to feel the sun on his face and the wind in his hair.

Only briefly, Zuko paused at a window to look out before he climbed to the second floor and Sokka's "office." He knocked and after hearing a muffled come in; opened the door.

The room was twice the size of Katara's room, much more ornate and rigidly masculine. Sokka had obviously turned the room into a sort of laboratory. Blue prints were thrown everywhere; they had overflowed from the desk to the floor. Knickknacks and gadgets littered the floor. The molding on the lofted ceiling might have been intricately carves and gilded, but the chairs were wide, the desk oak and solid. Sokka was sitting behind the desk pouring over maps. The curtains were drawn back, so that light spilled across the stone floor.

"Suki said you wanted to talk to me," said Zuko from the doorway.

"Yeah I did," said Sokka without looking up from his papers.

"And you wanted to talk to me because…" asked Zuko as he walked into the room shutting the door behind him.

"I was wondering if you have seen Katara, yet," asked Sokka as he looked up at Zuko. Zuko took a seat across from and Sokka.

"Yeah I was just with her," replied Zuko.

"So how is she?" Zuko could see the worry in Sokka's eyes the panic, the doubt that Katara was anything but alright.

"Physically, I'd say she's bouncing back fast," said Zuko trying to ease Sokka's worry, "Emotionally, she's holding on because she's determined to. She intends to keep her schedule, starting today."

Sokka took a deep breath. Relief washed through him after he heard his sister was fine, "Sounds like her. Stubborn as ever!"

"I suppose," Zuko said nonchalantly. A silence engulfed the two as their thoughts drifted to other important matters.

"Sokka," Zuko said suddenly breaking the brief silence, "about this kidnapping. Something just doesn't seem right. I mean why would they kidnap Katara? Sure, don't get me wrong. Katara's a strong bender, but unlike Aang she has no major importance."

"I never thought of it like that," said Sokka stroking his chin in the process, "So you're thinking that whoever kidnapped Katara was really after Aang and Katara got in the way?"

"Yeah something like that. Sokka this is a big problem. It means Aang is in danger here. I think we have to find a safer place to stay."

"You're right. We've stayed here too long anyway. But I'm worried about Katara." Zuko heard the worry creep into Sokka's voice.

"What do you mean?" asked Zuko.

"Well I think it would be better if she was around a place she was at least a little familiar with. I think it will help trigger something and maybe she'll remember faster. I also think that the less we tell her and the more she's able to find out on her own the faster she'll remember 'ya know," said Sokka.

_Sure Sokka had a point_, thought Zuko, _but there were more important things than how fast Katara recovers her memories. It was probably true that Katara would have a better chance at recovering her memories if they stayed at the temple longer, but like Katara said herself, no one really knows how long that could take and with people out there targeting Aang they might not have that long anymore._ For once Zuko just didn't know what to do.

"Good point but no matter what Aang is our first priority. That's how Katara would want it anyway," said Zuko he watched Sokka.

"Yeah you're right. But anything that helps her…. I just want her to get better."

"Everyone does a—"

"I know but," started Sokka as he cut Zuko off, "it's hard for me to see her so…so helpless. After our mom died Katara has always been there taking care of things for me, and well, for everyone. It's her nature to I guess. It's all my fault that she got mixed up in all of this. If I would have just taken care of her like my dad asked me too. He is going to be so disappointed." Sokka shook his head as he stared at the blueprints that sat on his desk.

"Well I rather have your father disappointed than mine."

"Yeah I guess you have a point there," said Sokka with a chuckle, "Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Right now, I'm really jealous of you."

"Why?" asked Zuko, wondering where Sokka was going with this.

"'Cause Katara trusts you more than me, her own brother."

"Trust might be a bit premature. She considers me useful at the moment," He heard the annoyance in his voice and carefully smoothed it over, "I can give her information about herself without drawing on her emotions."

"Well for whatever reason you have it. I guess this could be good 'cause it means she isn't mad at you anymore."

"Yeah but I didn't want her to forgive me because she doesn't remember hating me. I wanted to earn it on my own. I…" Zuko trailed off, not sure what to say.

"I know but this just works out better. I mean eventually she'll figure out that she was mad at you, but when she does remember she'll remember all of the help that you have been giving her and there you have it the problem is solved," Sokka said waving his hands to enunciate what he meant.

"How do you know that she just won't hate me more?"

"'Cause I know Katara, and I'm positive that won't happen."

"If you say so," said Zuko who was still unsure about all of this, "So now what? I just act like she never hated me?"

"Sounds good to me. Let her figure it out on her own. Trust me."

Zuko was surprised that Sokka understood seemed to understand his sister that well but it was probably because of the strong bond they possessed. Something he never had with Azula. Sokka interrupted his thoughts, "Anyway about this kidnapper. Who you think it could be?"

"Azula maybe, or she could have hired someone. I really don't know," he said shrugging. "There are many people would target Aang."

"Hmm I don't know. I do know we need a new place to hide though. I know everyone is tired of caves and what not so maybe we could move farther east into the earth kingdom," Sokka said drumming his fingers on the desk.

"What about somewhere closer to the Fire Nation capital," suggested Zuko, "That way we will be right there for when the comet comes."

"Yeah, but I just told you that everyone else is tired of living in caves and….."

"I know but I wasn't thinking about a cave."

"Then what?" asked Sokka. He really had no idea what Zuko was talking about. They were all too recognizable even if they wore disguises.

"I don't know. We need somewhere where Aang doesn't have to hide and it has to be close to the capital."

"Hmm," said Sokka rubbing an imaginary beard, "this could take a while."

"Well then let's get started," Zuko said as the two boys started pulling out maps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stepped out of the courtyard, into a cool hallway.

_Ok Suki said to take a left after the statue of the monk meditating and then Sokka's office is the door on the right_, thought Katara as she balanced a tray of food. Walking a little farther down the hallway she spotted the statue and, following instructions, she turned to the left. Idly she wondered if she had gotten lost. How embarrassing would it be if she had the wrong room? Slowly she approached the door to the right. From the inside she heard two voices. The one was the deep husky bass of Zuko while the other was a lighthearted tenor. From her time talking to Sokka she knew that it was him. The boys were obviously discussing something important, for they missed breakfast and, according to Toph, Sokka never missed meals.

"So I think the most we have is a week. I mean if the kidnappers are going to make a move it's not…."

_There talking about the people who took me. But why? Why wouldn't they want me involved in this meeting? _Katara thought as she felt anger and betrayal rise up in her. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door. She heard someone shuffle their feet and the click of the door being open.

"Katara?" asked Zuko as he opened the door of the office. His eyes widened at seeing her. Obviously he wasn't expecting her, "What are you doing here?"

"You guys missed breakfast, Suki sent me to deliver it to you guys," she said holding up the tray.

"Come in then," Zuko said as he moved away from the door letting Katara pass by. The room was far more elegant than her bedroom. There was a row of cabinets along one wall. Though the desk was ornate, it was covered with papers, maps, and blueprints. Going over, she sat the tray down on the desk.

"Katara," said Sokka as he looked up from a map, "What are you…"

"You missed breakfast so I brought you some," she said once again.

"Ah thanks. I can't believe that we worked right through lunch," exclaimed Sokka as he stood up taking a bowl off of the tray while stretching his aching back muscles.

"Yeah so what have you guys been working on?" asked Katara as she moved behind the desk. Looking down she saw multiple maps with different spots circled in black ink. "What are these maps for?"

"Oh nothing really, Katara just don't worry 'bout it 'kay," said Sokka as he started eating. Slowly Zuko moved to pick up his own dish. He heard the suspicion in Katara's voice. He had a sinking feeling that she knew what they were talking about and was probably going to get mad for not being included.

"If you say so Sokka. Well is it ok if I take a closer look at these?" she said as she sat in the seat Sokka had abandoned.

"Sure," said Sokka as he wolfed down his breakfast.

Picking up the abandoned brush, Katara pulled a scrap piece of paper out. Dipping the brush in the ink she began making the characters that spelled out her name. Odd to see her name written in her own hand, she mused. The writing was big, looping, just bordering on the undisciplined, and very distinctive. Looking up she found the boys sitting across from her. Zuko's golden eyes fixed on her every movement. Ever the analysts she thought. Turning she looked at her so called brother. He was close to finishing his meal. She looked down at her name again. It wasn't fair she thought that some person could have just taken her memories. But little in life was fair. Whatever Zuko and Sokka were talking about before she was going to find out, if it had to do with her kidnapping shouldn't she be involved too? She then examined the maps. They were maps of the Fire Nation and many cities had big black x's through them while only a handful had circles surrounding them. She had no clue what any of it meant.

"Sokka, can you please tell me what you guys were talking about," asked Katara as she looked from map to her brother.

"Katara I told 'ya don't worry about it. It's nothing too important." Turning she looked at Zuko who simply shook his head. She knew she wasn't going to get anything out of him either.

"Well I overheard you talking about my kidnappers, Sokka," Katara smirked as Sokka's face paled. He obviously didn't want her to find out what they were planning, "and because it involves me. I think you should tell me what you were talking about."

"Katara just don't worry about it ok. Zuko and I are taking care of it. Really I swear it's nothing important. If it was, I would tell you."

Katara was getting tired of that answer. Letting out a frustrated sigh she stood up. Looking down at Sokka she continued, "Sokka anything that involves my kidnapping is important. Anything at all. I just don't see why you won't tell me."

"Katara please understand," he said as he too stood. Zuko knew something like this was bound to happen and just watched it play out, not wanting to get involved in the siblings' fight. Better let her get all of this out now rather than later. He knew Sokka didn't want Katara to worry anymore than she had to, that's why he didn't want her to know about the kidnappers going after Aang. Zuko hadn't thought she'd be pleased to be left out in the dark. When it came down to it, he didn't want her to be. It was easier on him when she was a bit prickly, a little icy. It was the lost, vulnerable look that undid him.

"Understand what Sokka? How can I when you won't tell me anything? You know what you're just…just…ugh." She slammed her hands on the desk.

"You are just so…so unbearable!" she screamed at him.

Then Katara swept out of the room, throwing a dirty look at her brother before slamming the door behind her. Her hair fell free down the back. When she glared at Sokka her eyes were blue, vivid and icy. _A creature of the night_, he thought. She didn't belong behind temple walls, but under the night sky with the sea raging behind her. The older boy turned to his companion. Sokka's jaw was dropped, "I just can't do anything right when it comes to her, can I?"

"It's not your fault Sokka. You did what you thought best."

"Yeah but now she hates me! Maybe if I went and talked to her…."

"I don't think that's a good idea," interrupted Zuko.

"No I suppose you're right. Could you go make sure she's alright for me?" asked Sokka as he flopped back into his chair.

"Sure." Zuko said as he strode out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko found Katara sitting against a statue with her knees drawn to her chest.

"I feel terrible," said Katara as she heard Zuko approach, "I didn't mean to yell at him but I was just getting so frustrated and…"

"It's alright Katara. Your human; you're allowed to get frustrated and yell," said Zuko as he looked down at the sitting girl.

"I know, but still, he is just looking out for me. I can see it in his eyes. He just wants me to get better."

"Yes that's true but he also doesn't want you to worry over useless stuff."

"Yeah, I know." Weariness was there, but she didn't relax. She just couldn't, "Zuko, I don't want to go back just yet. Can we walk?"

"All right." He understood the need to be away from walls, from restrictions. He'd grown up with them as well. He offered Katara a hand which she accepted gratefully.

"Thanks."

They walked in silence; without thinking, Zuko headed to the gardens. Katara just followed him. She still felt horrible about yelling at Sokka over nothing, something so pointless, but she was just so stressed out and frustrated with everything that it became too much. After taking a few turns here and there Zuko stopped. Katara looked up and drank the scene in. Somehow without being aware of it, Zuko had lead her to a garden. She knew the scent of the garden and the feeling of the sun warming her from above. She couldn't be certain she'd been to this spot before, yet it soothed her. Letting the need to know slip away, she walked toward an old, sturdy fountain.

Tiny purple flowers crowded their way up through the cracks in the fountain, determined to have the sun. She reached to touch one but didn't pick it. It would die too quickly. Unmindful of her outfit she sat on the edge of the fountain and looked out at the flowers.

The garden was bursting with colors. If it would've had its way, it would have consumed every space available. The stone pathways prevented that, but didn't tame it. Farther out she could see the crimson of fire lilies. It was like an ocean of colors surrounded her.

"Some things are comfortable right away. Familiar, I mean. This is one of them."

"You couldn't live in a temple for weeks and not find spots like this." The wind whipped her hair back, tossing it up and away from her face. Its color was nearly light brown in the sunlight, with darker shades licking through it. He sat beside her, but not too close.

"I think I'd come to a place like this, just to breathe when the stress became too tedious to stand." She sighed, closing her eyes; she lifted her face to the wind. "I wonder if I always felt that way."

"You could ask your brother."

She lowered her head. When their eyes met, he saw the weariness she'd been so careful to hide. She wasn't back on full power yet, he reflected. And he wasn't immune to vulnerability.

"It's difficult." Anger and annoyance, strain and tension were forgotten as she felt herself drawn to him again. She could talk to him, say whatever was on her mind without consequences. "I don't want to hurt him. I feel such intense love, such fierce protection from him it disturbs me. I know he's waiting for me to remember everything."

"Aren't you?"

She looked back out to the sea of flowers, silent.

"Katara, don't you want to remember?"

It was the flowers she continued to look at, not him. "Part of me does--- desperately. And then another part pushes away, as if it's all just too much. If I remember the good, won't I remember the bad?"

"You're not a coward."

"I wonder. Zuko, I remember running. The rain, the wind. I remember running until I thought I'd die from it. Most of all, I remember the fear, a fear so great that I would have preferred dying to stopping. I'm not sure that part of me will allow the memory to come back."

He understood what she described. The knowledge ate at him, something he couldn't allow, something he couldn't prevent. "When you're strong enough, you won't give yourself a choice."

"Something inside of me is afraid of that, too. At a time like this---"she shook her hair back and enjoyed the feel of it lifting off her neck. "---it would be so easy to relax and let it go, to just allow things to happen. If I weren't what I am I could do that. No one would care."

"You are what you are.'

"You don't dream?" she asked with a half smile. "You don't ever ask yourself, 'what if'? I could sit here now and pretend I had a small cottage and farm somewhere in the Earth Kingdom. I was no longer a waterbender that had so many duties. I was just myself. Life is simple and very sweet."

"And the woman in the cottage could pretend she was a water bender who was saving the world." He touched a strand of her hair that danced in the wind. "Life's full of dreams, Katara. It's never simple but it can be sweet."

"What do you dream?"

He curled her hair around the tip of his finger, and then set it free. "A lot of things."

"Like? Just tell me one of them Zuko please."

"Of helping people, redeeming myself, making the world a better place and to restore peace."

"I see. That's very noble of you."

"I'm anything but noble." Zuko's voice was low, harsh, blocking out the pain. His mind took him back to the crystal catacombs when he betrayed the only two people who ever offered to help him. _If I regret anything in my life, it's that day. The hurt and disappointment on their faces...how could I do that to them? They were the only ones that believed in me. _He thought of finally facing his father and sister and fixing all the horrible things they had done. Soon, he promised himself.

Startled, Katara glanced at Zuko. His liquid amber eyes were hooded and heavy, as if weighed down by a terrible burden. Hesitantly, she raised a hand, reaching towards him, but dropped it. No, it wasn't her place to comfort him; she didn't even remember him. What if they hated each other? A wrenching feeling twisted her gut, what if she did hate him? Katara dismissed the thought, mentally shaking her head. Today wasn't the day to think about that.  
Silence engulfed them.  
"You know what I would grow on my little farm?" she asked, trying to lighten the mood.

He thought of it for a moment. "I don't know Katara what would you grow?"

"Anything but papayas," she said with a small laugh. "I would have a small house though." Caught up in her fantasy, she twisted around to face him more directly. "A farmhouse, it would need some work though. It would have a front porch. A big front porch." He laughed, pleasing her.

"I would have to fix a few boards though to make it safe. On warm nights I would sit out on a rocker listening to the wind."

He tugged on her hair. "The grass is always greener."

"So they say. Still I think I could deal with fifty weeks of demand, if only I had two weeks to just relax."

"I suppose that sounds reasonable," he said with a small chuckle.

"You suppose? Of course it's reasonable." She turned her face to the sky once more enjoying the feel of the sun warming her face.

"Yes of course. You're brother will wonder where I have went."

She nodded, taking a final look around the garden before standing up slowly. Zuko followed suit. Katara tilted her head back a little to look him in the face, "Yes, obligations come first don't they? Besides I need to go through my things like Suki suggested. Do you think you could show me the way back to my room from here?"

He didn't answer, but they walked back to her room together anyway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara now found herself going through her traveling pack. She could almost see herself packing the bag multiple times before. She grinned because it had seemed so natural to be unloading the bag only to pack it once again. With a burst of enthusiasm, she began to organize her things.

She was good at it. It was thrilling to discover she had so many things that were her own. Within two hours she'd assessed the things she pulled from her bag. She then began to slowly, systematically, organize the mess of belongings. At the end of two hours, her confidence was strong and her mood was high. She had found so many things that pleased her. Like the strange straw hat and weird purple robes. The best thing of all was a water bending scroll she found in a small side pocket. She remembered Zuko telling her she could bend and she thought maybe with the help of a scroll she would remember how. When she left her room to go practice some water bending, her room was cluttered and messy. But it was her clutter now—she understood it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm ok to make a wave it says to push and pull the water and to make sure to move your wrists," said Katara as she read the scroll aloud from her seat on the fountain. "Ok all I have to do is push and pull, easy enough." Katara stood putting the scroll down as she tried to make the water follow her movements. Surprisingly enough the water was moving back and forth in time with her motions and she was even able to take a glob of water out of the fountain. "Nothing to it. Hmm let's try something a little more difficult then," she said as she looked through the different moves.

"The single water whip looks doable." Something about the name and stances seemed familiar to her as she looked it over. "Here goes nothing," she said as she put the scroll down so she could read the different stances while she practiced. She raised her arms just like the picture described. A stream of water rose with her movements. Following through the next stance the water flowed at her command but it ended up hitting her in the forehead, leaving a slight bruise.

"Ouch," cried Katara as she glared at the fountain. _Maybe I should just give up for the day. I mean I already can move the water back and forth and even get some to rise out of the fountain. That's more than I used to know_, she thought. In the end her determination won out and she decided that she was going to learn how to make a water whip.

"Concentrate, Katara. You have just got to shift your weight through the stances nice and easy." Tentatively she went through the stances once more but only managed to raise a small glob from the fountain forming a thin whip that soon fell apart.

"Shoot. Come on water," she cried pleadingly to the water, "Work with me here." She lifted her hands up once more producing a small glob of water she tried to manipulate it but soon lost control of it again.

Trying once more she lifted the water, "Ok what if I just….ow stupid scroll." _Ok this was officially getting old. Why can't I just get this dumb move already it is not even that hard. All I have to do was shift my weight into each stances_, she thought.

Taking a deep breath she tried again and to her surprise the water obeyed. Working through the stances she manages to keep the water under control as she flung it out and produced a water whip.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours of water bending practice she had finally master the water whip. She was starting to remember the motions of other moves. The positions felt natural to her. She was good at it, Katara discovered. It was thrilling to realize that she had a talent. It had come as naturally, as dressing, eating and walking came.

A content sigh escaped her lips as she finished rolling up the scroll. For the first time since the kidnapping she felt completely content and totally at ease. She wondered if water bending had always made her this relaxed. Looking up she noticed that it had gotten considerably darker in the garden. The sun was going to set in a few hours. Sighing she turned to go back to the kitchen. She knew Suki would be looking for her to help make dinner. Taking a final look around the breathtaking garden she turned and walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zuko had just finished practicing fire bending with Aang and was on his way to his room to grab a new shirt before dinner. As he turned a corner he felt something small and warm run into him. Looking down he saw a startled Katara. Obviously she had been deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to where she was going. In her hand he noticed that she was carrying a scroll.

"Ow."

"Careful, you should pay more attention to where you're going," Zuko said watching the water tribe girl.

Katara looked up at what she had run into. Zuko. Of course it was him. He always seemed to appear when she least expected it. She took a step back losing her balance in the process. She felt herself falling backwards before warm hands encircled her wrists steadying her. The scroll dropped from her hands with a loud ping when it hit the stone floor below.

"Katara are you alight? You look a little pale." As he said this, his fingers tightened.

Her vision blurred, her knees shook. It was dark again, and there was a face close to hers but it was indistinct. She smelled smoke, strong, like something was burning. From far away she heard someone talking in a low voice to her, "I'll save you from the pirates." Fear tripled, pulsing through her like a drug. Abruptly she struck out at him. Struggling against the hold he had on her wrists, swaying as she did.

"Don't touch me! Don't……"

Because her voice was more desperate than angry, he let go, then almost immediately grabbed her again when she swayed forward. "Katara, look at me! Look at me, Katara!" A warm hand tilted her chin up and forced her to look into a pair of worried gold eyes. "Katara?"

She blinked. Silently cursing himself, his voice was gentle, calming. "Breathe deep and relax. I'm sorry I didn't mean too."

Zuko dropped his hands from her shoulders and reached around her waist. He looked down at her as she rested against him.

If she wasn't so dizzy she would have laughed at him. Of course he would have thought that her dizziness was his fault. Hey eyes shut; she tried to clear her mind, clear and dizziness.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I remembered---I think…" Her face was pale when she looked up at him, but her eyes were dark and intense. Terrified.

On a frustrated breath, she closed her eyes again and fought for composure. "It was something else. Just a minute ago I was somewhere else. A man held me by the wrists. I couldn't see him…it's dark or my mind just won't let me get through to his face. He offered to save me from pirates. But I don't think he was there to help me. I smelled smoke. I was so scared."

She closed her eyes again as another wave of dizziness fell over her. "Just now I could smell the smoke. His hands were rough. He's very strong and warm." She swallowed. Zuko saw her shudder just before she opened her eyes again.

"Katara." Zuko said as he shifted her so more of her weight fell upon him. "Tell me what else you remember." She looked up at him then and her face was as it had been when he had found her. Colorless and strained.

"Nothing. I only remember struggling and the smells. I can't be sure but I think someone else was chasing me too. I feel like they were after something important. There's nothing after that, nothing before it either."

"Don't push yourself. You're still pretty pale." Zuko said as he looked down at the water bender he was supporting.

"I'm dizzy." She stated weakly as she lifted a shaking hand to brush the hair out of her face. Before she knew what had happened Zuko had swept her into his arms easily, tucking her as closely and gently to his body as possible.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" She half screeched in reply but before she could say anymore another wave of nausea hit her. She closed her eyes tightly and buried her head in Zuko's shoulder hoping that would help, all the while taking deep calming breaths. He smelled like the sun, like the spicy musk of sweat, crushed tea leaves and smoke.

"I'm taking you to your room Katara. You need to rest for a while." He said walking off in the direction of her room.

"That's sounds nice," came her muffled reply, "you smell by the way."

"I'm sorry buy you caught me on my way to get a clean shirt," he said with a small smile.

"Oh. What where you doing anyway?" She asked trying to fight off the fluttering in her stomach and the blush that crept up her cheeks. She hadn't meant to say that out loud, but she was grateful he took it the wrong way.

"Fire bending practice with Aang; but that's not important. So where were you going in such a rush anyway?"

"To help Suki make dinner. Before that I was water bending," she said proudly with a smile as she moved her head so that it now rested on his shoulder.

"Is that where you got the bruise from?"

"Yeah," she said touching the bruise of her forehead ever so lightly, "my muscles remembered the motions. It's just the matter of relearning them again. Well the concept of them."

"That's a start." She stated turning a corner. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. But I think you were right I just need to rest for a little bit."

"That sounds like a plan." He said as he stopped before her door. He carefully set her down making sure she was stable before backing away. "Try to get some rest. I'll bring some dinner for you in a bit."

"Alright. Thanks Zuko," she said as she leaned against her door frame. "Hey can you go pick up the scroll I dropped back by the gardens for me please? It's my water bending scroll."

"Only if you promise not to practice any more tonight," he said giving her a pointed look.

"I promise I won't bend anymore and I'll take it easy but just for tonight. Happy?" she asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"Sure. I'll see you later. Now go get some rest." He stepped back from her door.

"Alright, alright." She said as she started to walk into her room. "Hey Zuko, thank you again for everything," she said blushing a light pink.

"You're welcome now go and rest." He said as he turned to walk down the hallway but he didn't turn the corner until he heard the click of her door closing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like Zuko has promised he delivered Katara her dinner. It was some sort of five flavor soup that Katara discovered she really liked. He was pleased to see her resting like he told her too. After she finished eating she decided to get a warm bath. She was sore and hoped that the warm water would help ease the soreness of her muscles.

There was a skylight, strategically places so that the sun or rain or moonlight would be visible while looking up from the tub. The floor and walls were all tiled and flowering plants hung everywhere. Even with them, the tub dominated the room with its splash of rich, deep green. Its circular shape would accommodate four; she mused, and wondered if it ever had. Bemused, she watched the water pour out of a wide glistening faucet that turned it into a miniature waterfall.

Idly she began to play with the water. She noted that it was easier to manipulate the water than before. The scent rising out of the tub was the same that had been in one of the little bottles she had found in her bag. Katara's scent, she reminded herself.

The water flowed hot around her. This was something she'd need, Katara discovered. She must have relaxed here countless times, looking up at the sky while thinking though what had to be done.

She suddenly stopped bending. She remembered her promise to Zuko to not bend tonight and here she was bending. Sighing she slipped lower into the water. The memory from today had haunted her. She struggled to make sense of it but couldn't.

_Zuko_, Katara thought reaching for the soap and a soft, oversized sponge. Why did he care so much? He had no ties to her that she knew of. Accordingly to Toph he had just recently joined the group. So he was still new. Why then? This question along with others bugged her.

Even thought there was no bond between her and Zuko a part of her wanted there to be one. She wanted to know about him, his past and his family, how he got his scar. He had his own life in the fire nation once. Had she been there? He'd said she had once briefly. She would have to ask Sokka after she apologized for being so mean to him earlier.

She had so many questions for Sokka too. What happened to their mother? What was their life like when they were children? Where their dad was now and why wasn't he with them? What were the strange purple robes in her bag used for? Where did she learn to water bend and who taught her?

She lay there, willing her mind to open. Only impressions came to her. Tents and long cold nights. And an ocean, an ocean with white snow on its banks and boats gliding in and out of ice. It tired her to push herself to remember something so unimportant.

A little while later she felt herself getting drowsy and got out of the now cold tub. Feeling relaxes she shrugged on her dark blue night dress. After straightening up in the bath house she left, blowing out the candles behind her.

_Dinner must be over by know_, she thought as she placed a hand on her door knob, _maybe I should go down and apologize to Sokka. No I'm going to bed, she decided as she opened the door, besides Zuko would probably yell at me for not resting._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was over and the gang was just sitting around the dying campfire. Haru, the Duke, and Teo had all gone to bed after they showed everyone the new type of exploding jelly they had made. It was now just Sokka, Suki, Toph, Aang, and Zuko sitting in silence. Before dinner Sokka had cornered Zuko telling him that he wanted to tell everyone about what they had talked about this morning.

Zuko looked over at Sokka who was sitting in between Aang and Suki. Sokka caught Zuko's look and cleared his throat getting ready to tell everyone about their theory. But before he could even start Suki cut in.

"Sokka, I was thinking today about the kidnapping and from what I got from Katara; I don't think they were truly after her. I think they were sent to capture Aang and Katara just got in their way."

"Suki you're amazing," exclaimed Sokka putting an arm around the Kyoshi captain, kissing her cheeks. "That's exactly what Zuko and I were talking about earlier."

"Oh." She smiled softly at Sokka.

"So if what Fan Girl is saying is right than that means Aang is in danger," said Toph from her stone perch.

"Exactly!" Sokka exclaimed.

"And you're excited about that Snoozels?"

"No I'm…its just…..you…."

"And so what do we do," asked the young Avatar cutting off Sokka's babbling.

"We also were thinking about that," said the water tribe warrior as he looked at Zuko who nodded for him to continue, "Well Aang if there's someone out there targeting you. They were obviously going to use Katara as bait and then….."

"Just get to the point," said Suki she knew how far off point Sokka could get sometimes.

"Ok well Aang the point is that you're in danger here. We have to find somewhere safer."

"But what about Katara. Won't moving her just confuse her even more?" asked Aang worriedly.

"Maybe, but who really knows. You know Katara would put your safety ahead of her own problems."

"Yeah but…"

"No buts Twinkle Toes. Sokka's right, Sugar Queen would want you safe before anything else. So where are we going now?"

"That's the problem. We can't be too far from the Fire Nation capital or be too close that Aang is discovered," said Zuko.

"That's going to be hard," exclaimed Toph," Why not go to the Earth Kingdom, it's safer and…"

"But it's too far away. Now we were thinking about going back to Chameleon Bay where the invasion forces met up, or maybe that city where Toph became the Runaway. Or the city where we met Piando." Sokka pulled out the map that the two boys had circled every possible place that they could hide in. "Do you guys have any suggestions?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara lay curled up on her bed looking at her mother's necklace. She had taken it off and it put it next to her on the bed. It was beautiful, she thought, someone must have taken a long time and a lot of care to carve something this magnificent. She took it in her hands.

"Amazing." Katara whispered as she ran a hand over the carvings. She wondered what her mother had been like. She desperately wished she could remember. Even when she saw the pain in Sokka's eyes when he talked about her; Katara just couldn't feel it. She wondered if she loved her mother. She seemed like a stranger to her now, so she couldn't be sure. Sighing she slipped the necklace back on and fell into a deep slumber. As she slept she dreamed. At first her dreams were calm and soothing but soon they turned for the worse.

Katara was no longer in her room anymore. She now stood in a small room that was bathed in soft candle light. She looked around and saw a young girl in a small bed with animal furs, blue sheets, blue spread. The walls were made of ice. Katara could feel the coldness seep into her bones. Moving over to the bed she looked down and gasped as she saw the younger child. It was herself well her younger self she looked to be about 3 years old. Tilting her head Katara heard music drifting up from far away. A waltz, slow and romantic.

"Where am I?" asked Katara aloud. Quickly she covered her mouth she didn't want her wake her younger self. Surprisingly the girl didn't even stir it was like Katara wasn't even there. She turned when she heard someone approach the room. She watched as a tall, lean woman with dark chocolate tresses walked into the room. Katara froze but the woman walked right past her as if she wasn't even there.

_She must not be able to see me_, thought Katara as she stared at the woman. She was beautiful. It was then that Katara saw the necklace the woman wore. It was her mother's necklace. _So if that's a younger me than that means that's my mother_, she reasoned. The woman was smiling, murmuring, laughing a little as she leaned over the bed, so that her ice blue earrings caught the low light. Her dress was like the earrings, blue, icy and elegant. It rustled as she leaned over kissing the child on the forehead whispering sweet dreams. She smelled of fresh flowers, of winter, of youth. The woman stepped back as a man, her father Katara guessed, walked in the room coming to stand behind her mom. He wore a dark blue parka. He still had the twinkle of youth in his eyes as he looked at his wife. Katara could see the love he had for her in his eyes. She watched as her mom leaned back into her dad who wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"Kya, love, what are you doing?" he whispered in her ear.

"Just tucking the children in dear." Her voice was musical and light. Katara was drawn to it and unknowingly stepped closer to the couple. Her father laughed deep in his throat moving his head so it rested on hers as they watched their daughter sleep.

"Hakoda?" her mom asked quietly.

"Yes love?"

"We have beautiful children and they are growing up so fast. One day Sokka is going to be a strong warrior like his father and will no longer need his mother anymore. And Katara, our little waterbender, is going to grow up and become a powerful bender who won't need me anymore either." He kissed her head lightly before speaking.

"Kya, they will always need their mother. Just like how I will always need you too. But they are growing up so fast." Silence fell over them again, "I think we should get back to the party before Mother notices we're missing."

Her mother laughed and it was just as musical as her voice had been. "Hakoda you can't possibly be scared of sweet Kana. What kind of warrior are you anyway?"

"A smart one," he said with a laugh as he pulled his wife out of the room. Katara watched as they left hand in hand. Katara wanted to grab her mother and to hug her. To tell her not to leave. To tell her that she had to stay safe because her kids needed her. Even when they get older they need her so much. But she knew it was useless; no one would hear her cries.

The scene shifted before Katara's eyes. She was no longer in her old room. No she was now sitting by a campfire. The girl was a little older now. Katara put herself to be around 6 now. She was sitting in mother's lap while her mother brushed her hair. Her mother now had on a light blue parka dress. Her dark brown hair was left down falling around her shoulders. Beside her sat Hakoda. He looked older now. He was sporting a small beard and Katara noted that it suited him. His hair was pulled back into a half ponytail like Sokka's usually was. But her father wore two blue beads in his. A younger Sokka say at his father's feet playing quietly with two carved figurines. An older woman sat across from her family. She was old but still had a youthful air around her. Her hair was pulled back into a graying bun. This must be GranGran, thought Katara as she watched her mother started to braid her younger self's hair.

"Kana they didn't really dress up as a water spirit to scare you did they." Her mother asked laughing.

"Yes those two hooligans did. Thinking they could trick an old lady into believe that nonsense," Kana shook her head laughing lightly, "It takes a lot more than an octopus head and spooky voice to get me."

"Hey it wasn't my entire fault," said her father, "It was all Bato's idea. I just wore the octopus; he did the scary voice."

Kana glanced at his son, "Funny you say that because Bato swears that it was your idea. Now Katara, Sokka, don't try to pull anything like that on your mother. She's too smart to fall for that."

Her mother laughed as she saw her two children look up at her with wide innocent eyes. Hakoda only rolled his eyes mumbling something about how if Bato wouldn't have messed up on the voice than Kana would have fallen for it. Katara smiled at the scene. They had been happy once Katara remembered it now. They were a normal family at one point in her life. Like before she wanted to give them some kind of warning but remained silent.

The scene changed once more. Katara was no longer was sitting beside a campfire now she stood out in front of tents and igloos. In front of her was a big snow fort. It was a sunny day and snow was falling gently from the sky. People were going about their business; it was just another normal day. Suddenly a small Sokka appeared from behind the snow fort. He looked around sneakily before raising his arm; Katara saw he had a snowball in it, before he could throw it though a snowball hit him square in the face. Katara turned around to see her younger self standing there her hands covering her mouth as she laughed at her brother's expression. Katara laughed along with her younger self. Katara guessed that she was about 8 years old around now. She turned back to Sokka who not wanting to be outdone carried a large snowball and started to head for his sister who still was laughing at him. He was out for revenge. Katara laughed as she watched the little boy try to carry this huge snowball that was almost the size of her head.

Suddenly the giggling stopped and the snowball Sokka had been carrying fell to the ground. Katara wondered what was going on. She watched as they both turned to look at the sky she did the same. Black snow was falling from the sky. This can't be good she thought. The younger bender turned to look at her brother. Panic and worry swam in her ocean blue eyes.

"I'm going to find mom." She sounded, panicked and scared. The younger girl ran past her brother. Katara watched as Sokka just stood there looking after his sister before turning and running off in the opposite direction. She watched as he started to run with the older warriors as they went to confront the invading fire navy. She knew he was going to be alright but still seeing him running with all the older men he looked so tiny. It scared her but she turned her back on him and ran after her younger self.

Fire blasts were hitting igloos, people were screaming and shouting, it was all so loud and confusing. Her younger self ran as fast as her little legs would carry her. She finally made it to her home. Katara watched as the younger girl pulled back the blue tarp covering the entrance and slipped. Taking a deep breath she too entered the little igloo.

The sight before her made her gasp in shock. Like always no one heard her. Her mother was now sitting helplessly in front of a savage fire soldier. He wore the fire navy armor and a helmet that reminded Katara of a sea hawk.

"Mom," cried the younger girl. Katara watched on helplessly as her mom started to get to her knees. The older woman threw out her hand to stop the younger girl from coming any closer. Katara watched the fire bender turn his head to glare at the little girl. Katara gasped at his eyes. His eyes those hateful brown eyes. She knew they would haunt her forever.

Her mother turned to look at the intruder again. "Just let her go and I'll give you the information you want." She demanded in a clam steady voice.

_What information_, Katara thought, _what were they talking about? _The man scared her. Her mother's tone scared her. She watched as her younger self's eyes widen. The little girl looked as if she was going to burst into tears. Then the man spoke. He had a cold, hard, unforgiving voice.

"You heard your mother." He glared at her once more before yelling, "Get out of here."

The younger girl looked from the man to her mother. "Mommy I'm scared," she said her hands flying up to her chest.

"Go find your dad, sweetie. I'll handle this," her mom said looking at her daughter. Suddenly her gaze drifted to Katara. She looked as if she could see her. She saw her mom smile a little before nodding to herself. Katara stood there froze. She wanted to go help her mom. To go and hug her. She wanted her mom to pull her close and tell her everything was alright that all of this was just a bad dream. That none of this ever happened. Silent tears began to run down Katara's cheeks. She wanted to step between the fire bender and her mom. She wanted to water whip him so bad. She wanted to scream out to warn her mother that she was going to die. But it was all useless. Nothing was going to stop what was going to happen next.

Katara looked at the little girl as she took one last look at her mom before running out of the tent to find her dad. Katara didn't try to keep up with her younger self. She stood there for a while watching as the man turned to face her mother again. She watched her mother look at the spot she stood and then mouthed "I love you so much. You've grown up so well. I'm so proud of you. Now go."

The tears kept coming as Katara backed out of the tent slowly following her younger self again. Katara heard the man from inside the tent.

"Now tell me," his voice sent shivers down Katara's spine, "who is it…"

_Who is what?_, thought Katara. "Who's the water bender," he said in that steely voice of his.

"There are no water benders here. The fire nation took them all away a long time ago," her mother said in a calm voice.

"You're lying," screamed the man, "My sources say there's one water bender left in the southern water tribe. We're not leaving until we find the water bender." Katara gasped.

"Do…Do you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?" Came her mother's quiet voice from inside the tent. The man grunted a yes. "It's me. Take me as your prisoner." Katara screamed no. No this couldn't be happen. No this wasn't real. Her mother wasn't the waterbender, she was. She was giving herself up to protect her daughter and village. This isn't how things were suppose to be.

"I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today," said the man. Katara didn't hear whatever else he said because she was off running. Running as far and hard from the igloo. She had to get away. She watched as her younger self finally found her dad. "Dad, Dad," the little girl screamed over the din of fighting. She watched as he father threw a fire bender into a snow bank before turning around to look at his daughter.

"Dad, please," cried the little girl desperately, "I think mom's in trouble. There's a man in our house," she cried out.

Her dad turned around to her before shouting, "_Kya!_" He took off running for his house with the younger Katara following. But they were too late. The man was gone and so was her mother. Katara watched as her father fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face as he pulled his youngest child close to him. Katara couldn't take it any longer. She fell beside her father and sobbed and sobbed crying out over and over again even though none could hear her. She felt it now; she felt the pain that she always saw in Sokka's eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The gang was now making a list of all the places that they thought were safe to stay for the time being. Toph and Suki had made sure to include some Earth Kingdom places even though Sokka had said they were too far away. The girls seemed set on returning. Even if they couldn't agree on a place to stay, they had agreed that they could stay at the temple for a week at most. It gave them some time to reorganize and for Katara to recover in a familiar setting.

"Well," said Toph yawning, "I'm gonna hit the sac. Wake me when you think of a place. Twinkle Toes you should—"

Zuko watched as Toph turned to address Aang before he looked back down at his list once more. That's when they heard screams echoing though the temple.

"Katara," Sokka cried as he jumped to his feet. But Zuko was faster. He was off running. His only goal was to find Katara. He heard the others behind him but didn't slow down. Instead he sped up, his longs legs carrying him over the group quickly. He took a corner too sharply and almost slid into the opposite wall but he kept going. He kept pushing on.

Without breaking his stride, Zuko threw open Katara's door. He saw her tossing around madly screaming and crying out from her bed. She was asleep. She was just having a nightmare. Zuko felt a brief relief to see that Katara was physically alright.

He went to her then. "Katara." Beneath him he could feel her skin, icy. Sweat pearled on her forehead and tears ran down her face, but her screaming had stopped.

"Ah no ah. Don't please," cried out Katara struggling against Zuko's hold. With an effort the prince kept his voice calm.

"Katara, Katara wake up," he demanded while gently shaking her. Sokka entered at that moment followed by the rest of the gang.

"What's wrong with her," yelled Sokka over Katara's struggles.

"She's having a nightmare and won't wake up," yelled Zuko back as he shook the girl again.

"Wake up," he screamed as he pulled Katara up into a sitting position as she still struggled against his hold. Suddenly her eyes opened. Gasping her eyes darted quickly around the room before landing on Zuko.

"She's….he killed her. He killed her. She was only protecting me….she," Katara said frantically as tears ran down her face.

"What's she talking about," asked Toph from somewhere behind Zuko.

"Katara who died. What are you talking? What are you talking about?" Though Zuko wouldn't admit it he was terrified when he heard Katara's screams but her senseless babble was scaring him even more.

Katara leaned forward and grabbed Zuko's shirt in her fists. Burying her head in it she wrapped her arms around his waist refusing to let go. "I keep seeing his eyes. His eyes," cried Katara into Zuko's shirt.

Zuko put his arm tenderly around her holding her to him. She was soft, frail, sweet. He had to protect her if it was the last thing he did. "Katara it was only a nightmare. It's alright. You're alright. You're safe now," he said into her hair.

"But it wasn't a dream, Zuko," she said a little more calmly but he could still hear her sobs, "I remembered, I watched my mom die again. I loved her. I can feel it now. I loved her so much. It's like losing her again. She died to protect me. It's my entire fault."

"No, it's not Katara."

"Yes it was." She said pulling Zuko closer to her as she sobbed harder into his shirt.

"Sokka's here. Do you want Sokka," he asked, hoping maybe her brother could get her to calm down. He gently untangled himself from her grip as Sokka came to sit on the edge of her bed. She quickly turned from Zuko and buried her head in her brother's shoulder.

"No. No please don't leave me." She said as she grabbed Zuko's wrist. With a sigh he sat down beside the siblings. Katara had now intertwined their hands together. Sokka was now softly stroking her back like their mom used to when trying to calm them down. Slowly she relaxed and calmed down. The trio sat in silence expect for Katara's sobs.

Aang had heard Katara's wails, he just couldn't get into her room to see her. Looking over Toph's head he saw the water bender wrapped into the Sokka's arms sobbing her eyes out. His eyes widened when he saw Katara desperately grabbing Zuko's hand. It broke his heart and he tried to move forward to go comfort her as well. But when he took a step forward Toph shot an arm out to stop him.

"Where do you think you're going Twinkle Toes?"

"To go help Katara…." He said as he tried to get around Toph.

"No you're not. She's panicked right now. The more people around her; the worse she's going to be," the small blind girl stated, "Besides you have training with Zuko in the morning. You should be going to bed. We all should," she said quietly.

"But—"

"No buts Twinkle Toes," She said pushing Aang the other way.

Katara's sobs had eventually subsided and though it pained Sokka, he knew he needed to leave Katara so she could get some rest. Sokka leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I'm here if you want to talk about it in the morning. Sleep well Katara," he told the exhausted water bender. Before untangling himself from her he quickly brushed his lips over her hair. Getting off the bed he turned to Suki. She could see the unshed tears in Sokka's eyes. It broke her heart to see him like that and no matter what she was going to fix everything. He stood stiffly and walked over to her. She slipped her hand in his and started to leave the room.

Zuko too started to get up to follow the couple out but the hand that held his own refused to let go. "Please Zuko, Please stay just for a little bit please."

Sokka had overheard his sister's whispered request and though it hurt, he knew she didn't mean anything by it intentionally. Sighing he closed the door softly behind him.

Zuko didn't know what to do. He was never good with crying females. Probably because his sister never cried, so he was never faced with many crying girls. He looked at the girl who still had a death grip on his hand. Unshed tears making her cerulean eyes shine. He took a calm breath and sat back down on the bed so his back was against the wall. Slowly he felt her release his hand and slid into his lap. She wrapped her arms around his waist again and felt her relax against him. He put his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. He remembered when he was upset his mother would rub calming circles on his back. If it worked for him, maybe if would work on Katara too. He whispered soothing nothings in her ears until she had finally quieted down.

"Katara it's alright, I'm here. Just try to relax." Her head rested lightly on his broad shoulder. He watched as tears silently made their way down her cheeks. Softly he wiped them from her eyes. She tensed at first but soon relaxed. She felt him slip his arm back around her waist. She felt safe. The dream seemed like a distant memory. Katara inhaled deeply, she liked the way Zuko smelled. His scent was the same as that afternoon's, without the spiciness of his sweat added in, a hint of smoke, sunshine and something else that was distinctly Zuko. The couple sat in silence for a while before he heard Katara say softly in a drowsy, worn out voice, "You smell better."

He laughed softly, she liked the way she could feel it vibrate deep in his chest, "Of all the things to say."

"Thank you for staying," she said as she yawned. Slowly with Zuko stroking her hair softly; Katara laid her head back down on Zuko's shoulder again and fell into the dreamless slumber she so desperately needed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok I made this chapter super long. Sorry for that but since I haven't updated in FOREVER it seemed fair that it would be a long update. I'm deeply sorry with how slow this story is on updating its just there is a lot of things going on. I had most of this chapter written but then my grandfather had another heart attack and it was just shoved to the side. And with all the tests and work teachers have been throwing at me since it's the week before x-mas I have been swamped. But enough about my problems. I just hope you guys stay around to see what happens next. The updates hopefully will be a little faster but I'm not promising anything. Sorry. Anyway let me know what you think of this chapter so far it's my favorite but idk. Rather know what you guys think of it. I saw twilight movie when it came out and can I say amazing. I heard my doubts about the actors they casted as the characters but they really pulled it off. And can I say Japer Hale is so freakin' hot. I think my beta reader can agree with me on that. Lol. Go team jasper. Lol Ok anyway a huge thanks to my beta reader, mythreedeadlysins, I think I drove her insane with this chapter lol anyway without her this story wouldn't be as good as its turning out to be. Thanks. Well like always read and review!!!!! Reviews are great Christmas presents and they help me get motivated to start writing more.


	6. Chapter 5

_Here is Chapter 5. Please review because I really want to know what you the readers really think about this story, since after all it is you who are reading it. Also as a reminder this is set a little after boiling rock episodes. Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender._

**Chapter 5**

Zuko knew he shouldn't have stayed with Katara for so long, but found he wanted to make sure the girl didn't have any more dreams that left her screaming in terror. He watched as she slowly drifted off to sleep. She was exhausted he could see the strain the last few days had left on her. She wasn't totally back on full yet; she needed to take her time.

Zuko knew that his back was going to hurt in the morning but for once in his life he really didn't care. He shifted slightly against the headboard before tightening his hold on the sleeping girl. He was exhausted and had to get up in four or five hours for Aang's morning meditation. He gently rested his head against her chocolate tresses; his body was betraying him and begging for sleep. It would be so easy, he was already comfortable with Katara leaning into him, all he had to do was let go of his self-control. His eyes slowly closed and his breathing evened out.

_No…I can't fall asleep here, not in Katara's room…I'll just leave, and she'll be fine. Besides if she has another nightmare I'll hear her. My room isn't that far away, _he persuaded himself.

Gently he untangled Katara's arms from around his waist. Slowly, praying that he wouldn't wake the sleeping girl; he shifted her off of him and onto the bed. The brunette stirred in her sleep, Zuko froze. He waited until she settled again and continued on with his task. He had just put her head gently on the pillow when she stirred again.

"Mhmm Zuko?" she mumbled, still half asleep.

"Sh…" He said trying to quiet the girl.

"Don't leave me…" she reached out for his hand, fingers stretching to latch onto him again.

"Go back to sleep, Katara," Zuko whispered moving out of her reach. Her piercing blue eyes found his in the darkness and she shook her head against the pillow which caused some of her thick, mahogany hair to fall into her eyes.

"I'll be back in the morning." Hesitantly, he brushed the hair away from her deep ice, blue eyes that had fluttered shut as he spoke. His fingers rested on her jaw, not the least bit eager to leave her satiny mocha skin. He stood and turned to leave. He didn't dare look at the sleeping waterbender behind him for he knew he might never leave then. Sighing he turned and walked out closing the door softly behind him.

The sun was rising slowly, its rays shone down on the courtyard warming the stone floor beneath. Zuko could feel the sun slowly warming his back as it rose. He was facing Aang who looked to be in deep meditation.

Zuko just couldn't concentrate on meditating though. Ever since waking up to Aang's chirping in his ear about practice and remembering what happened last night his brain just wouldn't shut up. He wondered what Katara was doing now. He promised to see her in the morning, yet he hadn't. Her door was still closed when he had passed by and he decided to let her sleep for a while longer. By now though, she was probably awake. He wondered if she was going to be mad that he wasn't there or if she even remembered it.

Zuko just couldn't get his mind off of Katara, no matter how hard he tried to concentrate on meditating. _Focus, Zuko. Stop worrying about her, she's not your responsibility._ _Think of something else. Remember your training._ The more he tried to stop thinking about Katara the more frustrated he got. Trying to calm himself he thought of the mountains, great pillars of washed out stone, their pale sun-lit peaks glistening in the morning rays.

"Hey Zuko?"

Zuko exhaled with a sigh. _So close…_ "What Aang?"

"Well…I was wondering how Katara's doing?"

"How would I know?" Zuko said under his breath, his irritations rising to the surface.

"I just thought that since you have been spending so much time with her you would know," Aang said quietly.

"Aang," Zuko was getting frustrated why did people think that he would know how Katara was. Sure he spent a lot of time with her, but that didn't mean he was her personal secretary, "We don't have time for talking. You have a lot to learn still. Now let's get started."

"But…." Aang started but before he had a chance to finish Zuko shot a fireball at him.

"Let's see what you've got," Zuko said as he slipped into a fighting stance with Aang following suit.

_Yes, this is just what I needed_, thought Zuko. I just needed to get all this frustration out and sparring with Aang is apparently the perfect solution.

Nothing seemed to become easier, Katara thought as she walked down the wide, open corridor that lead to the fountain. There were paintings that any artist with a soul might have wept for. Air bison's, monks, beautiful sunsets; she passed by them all without even a glance.

Rather than simplifying with each day, life became more complicated. Hadn't Zuko told her life was never simple? It wasn't any use wishing he'd been wrong.

Nearly, a week had past and she still felt as if she had accomplished nothing. Katara turned and walked down the stone stairs to the broken fountain. It must have been beautiful before it was destroyed. She wished she could have seen it in its former glory. This was the perfect spot to practice water bending. The gardens were nice too but she rather sit and think there than practice. It was the peace and quiet that she found she needed. Stopping at the fountain Katara looked down at her reflection before turning to sit on a bench that was really just a piece of rubble that landed next to the railing of the balcony.

Putting her hands on the railing, Katara looked down. It amazed her how the Air nomads had built and entire temple upside down under a cliff. Never before would she have thought it to be possible. Looking to right she stared up at the upside down towers. She watched a couple sparrowkeets play around the tile roof before fluttering down into the cavern below. She lost sight of them as they entered the misty cavern. Sighing she turned her face to the sun letting it warm her. Unconsciously she rubbed the stone of her mother's necklace.

Her dream or nightmare from the night before confused her. Not the dream its self. She knew that she loved her mother very much. That their family had been very close and had loved each other. She knew her mother sacrificed herself to keep her young daughter safe. She knew all this yet there was something missing. Also it confused her to why Zuko had stayed with her. Why would he care if she had a bad dream? Why when he tried to leave her she felt panicked and scared? Why….?

If she understood herself better, her life better, would she know how to deal with what was happening? Or should she be dealing with what wasn't happening? No, life wasn't simple.

So many questions floated through her head that she was afraid she would never be able to think straight again. Responsibility. She closed her eyes a moment as she forced the word into her head. She had to think of her responsibilities. She had to remember things faster. She had to learn water bending faster. She had so many things to do. And apparently so little time. Only a couple more days and they would be moving to a safer location and all hope of visiting the place where she was taken would be gone. She had to prove to Zuko that she was better that she was strong enough to go visit it.

When she turned, the figure across the room had her jolting back toward the railing.

"Katara." Katara dropped the hand she'd pressed instinctively to her heart.

"You frightened me."

"I didn't want to disturb you. You looked…" Unhappy, he wanted to say. Lost. He hadn't seen her look like that since they lost their mother. "Thoughtful."

"I was just enjoying the view." The smile she gave him was the same polite one she gave to everyone. Everyone but Zuko. But unlike Sokka, she didn't notice. "The view is amazing. Almost like a scene from a beautiful painting. I was on my way to make breakfast. Sorry it's a little late but I slept in and—"

"Katara it's alright. Suki said she would make it today. She knows you didn't get a lot of sleep."

"That's nice of her. But I really should be on my way to help her. It's not fair that she has to do all the work while I'm just lazing around." Katara stood up making her way out of the room. Cautiously Sokka grabbed Katara's arm lightly, halting her progress. "Do you want to talk about last night?"

She was speechless. How had he known that was bothering her? "There's nothing to talk about Sokka. I'm fine." Looking him in the eyes she repeated, "I'm fine." Yes, that's it she's fine, everything was fine.

"You sure Sis?" He knew she needed to talk about it. Even when she was younger and she had a nightmare she would want to talk about it. He spent many nights up with her after their mother's death. And many more after their father left for the war.

"Yes, I would like it if we could talk. It was so bad. I…" She started. She knew she needed to talk about it and who better than her brother. She wanted so badly to be strong but seeing her brother looking so worried about her, she broke.

"It's alright Katara. Come on let's talk about it." He said leading her back to the bench she had just left. Sokka sat down beside her slowly, resting his back against the railing. "So… I…uh…brought this for you. Suki finished mending it and wanted me to give it to you." He finished holding out two water skins to her.

"Are these mine? That was very nice for her," she said taking the water skins. Gently she ran her finger over them, "Thank you, but how did you know that I was out here?" She turned to look at him. Of all the questions to ask this one surprised him.

"This is where you always used to come in the mornings."

"Oh."

"Katara about last night…"

"It was bad. I remembered. I remembered Mom. I loved her so much. She was my role model." She said her voice shaking slightly.

"Why don't you start at the beginning," said Sokka gently as he watched his sister try to control her tears. He knew if he tried to comfort her now she might be overwhelmed. So he gave what little comfort he knew how. He would listen to her dream. He would be there for her.

"At first I was in an igloo. I guess it was my room. There was a waltz playing and…and Mom came in to check on me. Then Dad did too. They loved each other so much. You could just see it in the way they looked and acted around each other. And then suddenly I wasn't there anymore I was around a campfire and the whole family sat telling tales. Sokka, we loved each other so much. We were so close. Then I was outside and it started to snow but the snow was black. There was something wrong and…"

"Black snow, it's the sign of a raid." Sokka interrupted.

"Yeah. I was scared and I went to find her. Sokka it was horrible, the man. He was so…evil, heartless. His eyes, oh his eyes. They are going to haunt me. They were so cold and uncaring," she shivered slightly, "He wanted to know where the last waterbender was and Mom…Mom said it was her. She was protecting me. She died to protect me. I had to stand there. I had to stand off to the side and watch as she...as he. By the time Dad got there it was too late. She was gone and there was nothing…nothing I could do at all besides watch." Sokka watched as tears started to run down her cheeks silently.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her into a tight embrace. He stroked her hair in an attempt to calm her. "Shh, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright."

"Sokka how could she. Why…it's all my fault."

"No, it's not," he said whispering to her. "She loved you, loved us. She was doing what she saw was right."

"It's not fair. I need her so much. And..." She had calmed down a little but tears still leaked from her ocean blue eyes.

"It's alright. We moved on. We never forgot her though. We became strong just like Mom wanted."

Silence engulfed the two as Sokka continued to comfort his sister. Words were not needed at the moment. After a few moments past Sokka released his sister. She wiped at her eyes until there were no tears left.

"I want so much to remember everything but…I really want to remember our family. Our life before all of this," she said gesturing to their surroundings.

"I don't know what to tell you." He said as he watched his sister as her brow furrowed in concentration.

"Ok well I guess we could start with where is Dad? I mean why isn't he with us," she asked thoughtfully.

Sokka studied his sister before speaking. He wanted to help her but he wanted her to find these things out on her own. "Dad left two years ago with the rest of the men from our tribe to go help fight the war and..."

"Wait how old was I," asked Katara as she grabbed Sokka's arm urgently. Something was coming back. Something was nagging at her brain.

"You were 'bout 12," he said rubbing the back of his neck with the hand that Katara didn't have a hold of.

"And I was so mad…I was so mad at him. He shouldn't have left us. We needed him but he wouldn't listen and left anyway."

"Katara? What do you remember?" asked Sokka as he watched his sister frown as she concentrated on the memory.

"I only remember that for weeks following that I was so mad at him because he left us. He was supposed to be there and he wasn't. We needed him and…," Katara paused as she tried to call the memory back to her, "Sometimes I thought it was my fault he left. I would see him looking at me sometimes…and, and I knew he saw Mom instead of me. Do I look like her?"

"I guess, I can't remember that well anymore. She smelled like…"

"Lilies, right?"

"Yeah she did." Katara was starting to remember even if it was just little details. This had to be a good sign Sokka thought as he waited for his sister to continue.

Katara turned to look at her brother with a smile that brightened her whole face. It was no longer the polite one just had given him earlier but it was the first true smile she had given anyone since she came back.

"I remember her. Sokka I remember!"

"That's great!"

"But not everything. Just flashes really," she explained soberly.

"Well at least it's a start right?" He said giving his sister a goofy smile.

"Yeah I guess. So where is Dad right now?"

"He was here at the temple for a while," said Sokka as he turned to look at sun that had just risen in the sky. "He left the morning when you were captured so he could go gather more soldiers for the day of the comet."

"Yes, that's right I left because I was so mad at him. I can't remember anything after that though." She said frowning.

"Give it time," said Sokka reassuringly.

They went back and forth like this for hours. Just talking about their home, family, and friends. It was almost like old times except Katara didn't have her memory. Even though she didn't seem to remember everything she was able to remember a few things like their grandmother, how they found Aang, games they played when they were younger, how Sokka wanted to be the leader and that his instincts were always 'right', and most importantly their dad. It gave both water tribe siblings hope that Katara would remember everything very soon.

Sighing Katara leaned her back against the railing. She had just been in a heated debate with Sokka about why he didn't trust Aang at first.

"You know it's not every day you find someone trapped in an ice burg and how would we have known if he was telling the truth and he sneezed and flew ten feet in the air and your telling me that wasn't a reason to suspect…."

"Alright I guess your instincts are just better than mine," Katara said with a giggle. True she wasn't entirely comfortable around her brother like she wanted to but it was a start.

"Yes I am…hey!" The stricken expression on Sokka's face just made Katara laugh harder.

"Oh I'm just joking. Zuko told me that I used to be a really good waterbender well …I had to have a master to teach me but I can't remember him."

"Yeah you had a master. When we went to the North Pole he taught you." Whenever anything about the North Pole came up Sokka didn't feel like talking. True, he loved Suki and was happy to have her back with him but he still missed Yue. He felt like he failed her and here he was failing his own sister.

"Yeah that's right! He was old….he was an old stubborn man. And he refused to teach me because I was a girl! He told me I had to go learn the art of healing instead. And….and I challenged him to a fight! I don't know who won though. Eventually I got him to teach me. I can't remember his name though," said Katara as she tried to bring his name to her.

"Yeah he beat you but you proved yourself and he took you as his student."

"Wait, I know how to heal?" asked Katara as what she just said hit her.

"Yeah which might I say thanks for all the medical care over the years," he said sarcastically.

"Get over it. Wait I remember you went fishing one day and got the fish hook stuck in your thumb. You were whining about it all day. Grangran told you to go sit outside the igloo and she would look at it after she finished the laundry but you couldn't wait and decided to get it out yourself by using a fish hook. And you got that one stuck in it too. You had two fish hooks in your thumb and Grangran just shook her head at you," Katara said through her laughter. "Her expression was so funny."

"Oh well…hmph," said Sokka as he crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at his sister

"I'm just teasing," she said as she bumped her brother with her shoulder making him smile.

"I …. Suki?" asked Sokka as he watched his girlfriend walk over to them carrying what looked like breakfast.

"Suki…Oh," replied Katara as she turned to see what held her brother's attention.

"Hi guys, you missed breakfast. Which for you Sokka is unusual so I brought you some," Suki said with a smile as she handed her brother a bowl of what looked to be fruit.

"Here Katara," said the Kyoshi warrior as she threw her an apple, "I wasn't sure what you wanted but you used to eat these for breakfast so I figured that yeah…." She said trailing off as Katara nodded her head.

"Uh...Thanks Suki," said Katara as she took a bite out of her apple, "Sorry I didn't help make breakfast this morning. Thanks, but it was my turn I would have done it you know."

"I know, but I figured you and Sokka needed to talk. I don't mind really, it's like I'm back with my warriors. I always had to do the cooking," she said as she gave Katara a wink, "But yeah. I'll let you guys get back to whatever you were talking about." Suki then walked over to her boyfriend and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to leave.

"Hey Suki, I'll make lunch since I didn't help with breakfast," Katara called out after her.

"Ok, but you won't mind if I help you, would you?"

"No, I'd like it actually."

"Great," she said as she started to leave again but stopped and turned around to face the two siblings again, "Hey Sokka I'll see you before dinner for a spar, ok?"

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it," Sokka said with a goofy grin.

Suki just waved before turning around and chuckling to herself. She was happy that Katara and Sokka were reconnecting.

Katara watched as Sokka looked lovingly after the warrior. He must really love her, thought Katara.

"Sokka?" she asked calling him out of his daze.

"Huh," he said before putting a spoonful of fruit in his mouth. He had learned long ago that he didn't complain when Suki was cooking. Even if it wasn't meat Sokka was happy that she had brought him something, he was starting to get hungry too.

"You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. She's just so amazing and a really good warrior too." Katara could hear the pride in his voice as he talked about his girlfriend.

"Have you ever liked someone before her or has it just always been her?" Katara asked as she took a bite out of the apple. Sokka's spoon stopped in mid air. Why did she have to go ask that! Sokka put his almost empty bowl down on the floor before turning back to Katara.

"Only once. Her name was Yue. She was from the north. But I wasn't able to protect her and she died. Actually she gave her life to the moon spirit. So now she's the moon." Katara watched as her brother gave a deep depressed sigh. She obviously hit a sore topic.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. It's what she wanted to do."

"I sort of remember her I think. She had white hair, right? And was very kind to us when we went to visit but she was supposed to marry someone else and he was a jerk. She didn't like him it was an arranged marriage wasn't it."

"Yeah. Hanh he was a jerk. He didn't deserve her."

"Hmm you know what I think," Katara said as she glanced at Sokka while she chewed her apple thoughtfully. "I think that Yue would be happy if she could see you now."

"Why'd you say that?"

"'Cause," Katara said drawing the word out, "She wouldn't have wanted you to be all alone. I think she would have been glad to have found someone that could love you to their fullest."

"You really think so?" asked Sokka raising his eyebrows in surprise. Katara always knew the right thing to say.

"Yeah I really do. Besides I think she was guilty that she couldn't love you like you loved her. But that's just what I think." She shrugged her shoulders as she took a last bite of her apple before throwing it into the cavern below.

"Thank you Katara." said Sokka with a sad smile.

"You're welcome."

The two sat in silence for a while before Sokka started to get up. "Katara I really missed talking to you and this was great and all but I have to meet Teo soon to go over some new invention plans I have been working on. So I'll see you 'round I guess."

"Sokka," she called out to his back, "I'm sorry."

He turned looking at her she looked like she was about to cry again. He couldn't leave her now, Teo could wait. Before he could ask what was wrong, Katara had run and caught him up in a tight embrace. Sokka but his arms around her waist as she rested her head in the crook of his neck like she used too. "I'm sorry that I didn't remember you, us, our family, everything. I still don't. But I do remember some of it. I know this has been hard on you but still I'm sorry."

"Katara it's alright. No one is asking anything of you. I...We just want you to get better." He said hugging her closer to him.

"I know but…Hey can I come with you? I want to see what this invention," she asked as she pulled back a little so she could look into his face. Things were by no means back to normal between them but it was less awkward than it used to be and it was a start.

"Of course." He said releasing her and walking with her out the door and to his office.

"Katara! Katara, wait a minute."

Turning, Katara shielded her eyes from the sun and watched Aang step into the courtyard with a lemur fretting around his shoulders.

As he drew closer, she caught the earthy smell of animals and hay on him. Like the lemur that fretted around his head, he seemed to hold great stores of energy just under control.

"You're alone." He gave her a quick grin as he put on hand on the head of the lemur and slipped another behind his neck to rub it. "Easy Momo," he said offhandedly as the lemur tried to jump to Katara's shoulders. He had a feeling this would freak her out a bit.

Momo, she thought, flipping back in her mental file for the name Zuko had given her. Even animals couldn't be ignored. He was Aang's pet and has been with the group for a very long time. Aang controlled his lemur—barely. "It's the first afternoon I've seen you out."

"It's the first morning this week I haven't been busy." She smiled, not certain if she was guilty or pleased. She had just left Sokka and Teo to work out the finer details to his latest invention. Most of the things they were talking about went over her head but she was happy to be with her brother even though she still couldn't fully remember him. Like Zuko, he was easy to talk to. "What have you been doing?"

"I was going to go feed Appa."

Appa? Her mind worked at the quick double pace that was becoming familiar. She thought she knew the name but struggled for what the creature looked like, even while she smiled at her friend and nodded her head.

"He gets upset when I feed him late." They stood awkwardly a moment as they both wondered what should be said. "You don't have your fire nation shadow," Aang blurted out, then grinned a little sheepishly when Katara only lifted a brow. "The Duke's nickname for Zuko," he said shrugging off any embarrassment. He generally found it a waste of time. "He seems more relaxed now. I like this new Zuko actually. I think everyone else does, too. It would be horrible if he was still so frigidly polite and pompous. Anyway do you want to help me feed Appa?"

"Uh sure. I have nothing else to do at the moment." It was true; it was a little early to start lunch but still she didn't have enough time to get some practice in. She had discovered a new move yesterday evening and hadn't gotten a chance to try it out yet and she wanted enough time so she didn't have to rush through it.

"Great," exclaimed the young avatar as his face lit up, "the stables are this way." Aang let Momo fly from his shoulders to Katara's. She was a little weary as he started to run from shoulder to shoulder before settling down, his tail wrapping loosely around her neck. She liked Momo; he had a certain cheerfulness too him that seemed to make her forget about all the stress and responsibilities. She followed Aang as he led the way.

"So you said Zuko was different from how he is now?" she asked. This notion for some reason really intrigued her. She just couldn't picture Zuko being frigidly polite. Pompous, yes she could see that on some occasions.

"Well, I guess. He seems more open now." Aang said as he turned a corner and waited for Katara to catch up. "Not stuffy, anyway. He's a good teacher though, much more patient then Toph but not as understanding as you. I guess you could say he is somewhere in the middle of you two."

She felt both tolerance and amusement, and wondered if this was habitual. "That's good I guess. Have you been learning a lot?"

"Yeah today we actually got to spar for the first time. It was exciting but I think he was holding back a little. Oh well," Aang commented as he walked into a large open room. This was a room unlike any she had seen. There were wide open archways that led to a large balcony. In the middle of the room was a large metal circle that Katara guessed was where the hay went. Piles of hay were haphazardly thrown around the room. Giant, empty stalls took up the rest of the rooms. Just by looking at the sheer size of the stalls Katara assumed that Appa was going to be massive. Turning a little she entered one of the large stalls. She was in shock staring back at her was a large air bison. He was pure white with a dark gray arrow starting at his head running the length of him. The matched his owner's blue ones. His horns were huge and a little intimidating but his big brown eyes were looking at her excitedly. Katara took a step backward out of shock. Before she knew what was happening; a large pink, wet tongue licked her from head to toe causing her to fall with a thump. She heard Aang laugh somewhere behind her.

"Appa's just happy to see you. You haven't visited him since you've returned," the young Avatar said as he offered her a hand up. Taking it gratefully Katara was lifted to her feet. "You used to bring him an apple every day. Sokka said you were spoiling him. On good days you would bring him cabbages, there his favorite. Actually everything's his favorite. Isn't that right boy?"

A loud grunt was his answer as Katara smiled weakly at the bison. "I'm sorry Appa. I'll bring you some soon," she promised as she whipped some bison slobber off of her. A pleased bellow showed how happy the creature was.

"Well I'm going to go grab you some breakfast boy. Be right back." Said Aang as he went off to grab an armful of hay. Katara went to go after only to be licked once more by Appa. She laughed softly before turning to go help Aang.

They had just given Appa a mound of hay and where watching the happy bison enjoy his breakfast. They were just chatting happily. Aang would bring up something that Appa had done but before he could ever finish his tales Katara would cut in finishing it for him. It was like a game going on between them. Aang at first was surprised that Katara was starting to remember and he took it as a good sign that she was getting better.

"And this one time he was shedding so bad…."

"That Toph, Sokka, and you were playing around in his fur. That was so gross. I was covered in it! How gross." She exclaimed only to have a hurt grunt meet her. "Oh Appa I love your fur just when it's on you and not on me." She smiled then and to Aang's surprise it wasn't one of the fake ones she had been given but it was an honest to goodness smile. He realized he missed talking to her and making her laugh. A silence fell over the two as they watched Appa finish off the last of his hay.

"Does it bother you to have him around?" Aang asked suddenly breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

Did it? Katara looked down at her hands. It had been almost 4 days since she'd returned to the temple. Days since she'd returned to the life that wasn't yet her life. Feelings were something she had to re-explore every day.

She supposed she was nearly used to having Zuko there, at her side, helping her when she needed it. Yet she felt no less a stranger to him, to her family. To herself.

"No, I guess not," She looked up at Aang. She liked the peacefully atmosphere that seemed to surround the airbender at all times. It was relaxing but it still wasn't totally back to normal yet. Appa was finished with his meal and Katara had to go make lunch. Sighing Katara started to from her seat on the floor beside the great bison. "Well I have to go make some lunch. Thank you for the fun time Aang…" A loud grunt sounded from behind her, "And you too Appa," she said turning to face the great beast. She turned back to Aang to find him standing facing her.

"It was my pleasure, besides Appa missed you," Aang said as he rubbed his hand over his neck nervously.

"I guess I'll see you two later," she said turning. But as she past Appa the bison let out a loan moan. Turning she looked at him. He had the saddest look on his face that it almost broke her heart. "Don't worry Appa I'll be back and maybe I'll even bring a treat." As she said this she reached out a hand to pat his large nose. "Bye guys." And with this she turned and left the stables.

If Katara was being truthful with herself her morning, unlike others, had turned out to be quite peaceful. She made it a point that she was at least going to talk to everyone that day. Maybe like with her brother and Aang something would click and she would remember even more. Or maybe not. No she wouldn't, couldn't think like that. She had to be positive. _Today was a good day so far, let's not ruin that just yet,_ she thought to herself.

She gently let her fingers trail over the railing of the metal stairs that led down to the courtyard. As she entered the courtyard a warm breeze blew by Katara lifting her hair up slightly cooling her off. She discovered that her hair didn't do well in these humid days. It was a mess right now. Hay and dried slobber was still in it and it was probably a tangled mess, but Katara just really couldn't care at the moment. She decided that after lunch she was in need of a bath but maybe she should practice first.

She was so lost in her thoughts that as she turned the corner to go into the kitchen she almost collided into Zuko. "Zuko!" She was shocked. He just always seemed to appear out of nowhere and when she least expected it. "You really shouldn't do that"

"Do what?" asked Zuko. He was confused all he was doing was minding his own business. It was her own fault if she didn't pay attention to where she was going.

"Popping up when I least expect it. It's…. annoying and rude, " she said with a huff. Zuko just stared, confused, at the girl. Was this really the girl that he couldn't seem to get out of his thoughts earlier this morning?

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should pay more attention to where you are going." He pointed out.

"Oh you know…hmph…is that all you have to say to me? I haven't seen you all morning and that's all you have to say. Then I rather not talk to you." She turned her back to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't come to get you this morning," Zuko said in a small whisper. Katara was shocked at what he had said. She hadn't expected him to remember the promise he made her before he left in the earlier morning.

Turning around slowly she looked up at him. "It's alright. I kind of ended up sleeping in anyway. Looks like you could have used a couple more hours yourself."

He knew she was talking about the faint circles under his eyes. He had a feeling that she would pick up on his lack of sleep. "Yeah I could have. But your one to talk you look worst than I do." He said with a smirk.

"Why you…."

"What were you doing this morning anyway," he asked as he picked a piece of hay out of her chocolate locks.

"I was feeding Appa if you really want to know."

"Really? Are you sure? It seems like you have more of the hay in your hair than he could have possibly had to eat."

"It's a very messy job, you know. And what's up with you? You're never in this good of mood," she said raising her eyebrow slightly.

He almost laughed but didn't, he simply just took a step closer. He looked down at the confused waterbender before picking a few more pieces of hay out of her hair. "Zuko what are you…..I wanted to say thank you about before. You know for staying last night. It really…."

"It's alright Katara. Your welcome." He said softly as he tossed the few pieces of hay he had in his hand on the floor before taking a step back.

"So you were feeding Appa. What did you think of him?"

"He's very large but extremely loveable," she said with a chuckle as she twisted the bands on her wrists. "I talked to Sokka this morning about the nightmare."

"And how did that go," he asked as he looked down at her. Something was different. She wore the same red fire nation outfit that she had started to wear but something was off.

"Good I remembered some things. Nothing that important but it's a start right. Oh also Suki fixed my water skins which was very nice of her."

That's what it was she was wearing her two water skins on her back like she used to. That's what was different. "That's good you seem happy, almost relaxed today."

"I guess," she said shrugging, "nothing too exciting has happened yet."

"You sound almost sad about that." Zuko really couldn't understand this girl. Maybe it was just that girls were crazy.

"Maybe I kind of miss the excitement."

"So where are you heading?" He asked suddenly as he looked over to the crumbling fountain that stood in the middle of the courtyard. The water was a sparkling blue as the sun shone down on it.

"To make lunch with Suki. But I better get going, I wouldn't want to keep her waiting." She too looked over to the fountain. She didn't know why but she didn't feel much like leaving at the moment. Sighing she turned to look up at Zuko who was now watching her. "I guess I'll see you at lunch then. Bye Zuko," she said as she turned and walked slowly down the hallway.

"Bye Katara," he said as he watched he walk away.

Katara smiled to herself when she heard Zuko's farewell and continued on her way to the kitchen. Yes, today was going very well, so far.

"Katara?" asked Suki as she finished cutting the cabbage.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late; I got held up," Katara said with a slight blush moving over to the sink to wash her hands. "So what are you making?"

"Just some simple soup. We are really low on supplies so really didn't know what to make. Maybe Zuko will have some Fire Nation recipes because really there is nothing left that I can make besides soup really," she said as she looked over to Katara.

"He cooks?" For some reason the idea of Zuko cooking was strangely odd.

"Yeah, knows a lot more recipes than I do. He said his uncle taught him a lot."

"Hmm…so what can I do?" asked Katara.

"There are some Leechi Nuts over there that I managed to save from Momo. Can you cut them up?" asked the warrior chief before turning back to the cabbage.

"I can do that."

The two worked in silence for a while. Katara found that Suki really knew her way around a kitchen and was pleased that she herself too seemed to know her way around. They soon had all the ingredients cut and ready to be put in the broth that was already being boiled. Suki added the assortment of vegetables and nuts and began to slow the soup. Casually she looked up to watch Katara who was sitting on top of the opposite counter.

"How are you feeling?" she asked giving the soup a stir.

"Better, I guess." True, she tired more easily than she might have liked, but her strength was coming back.

"That's good. You won't mind if I take a look at you after lunch? I just want to check on some of your cuts."

"Sure that's fine," Katara said with a far off look. Suki wasn't sure if she was completely there or not. She seemed to be distracted about something but what.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine just have a lot on my mind I suppose." She said with a shrug.

"Want to talk about it," asked the older girl as she turned her attention back to the soup.

"Nothing really to talk about."

"I see. Sokka tells me that you haven't cut back any of your work."

Her defenses came up immediately. "I like being busy."

"That hasn't changed. Katara…" Transfer the pot from the fire to the counter, Suki moved over to lean against the counter Katara sat on.

"Katara physically, you are recovering perfectly. But still you can't remember. Would you like to tell me how you feel?"

Katara folded her hands in her lap while she swung her feet. "Suki—"

You're weary of people right now," she said with a wave of her hand. "You are annoyed by the prodding, the poking, and people worrying about you. Questions, you think, too many questions. You want to get on with your life."

She smiled, more amused than disconcerted. "I don't seem you need me to tell you how I feel. Can you read minds?"

Suki didn't smile, but her eyes remained kind, tolerant. All at once, Katara felt petty and rude.

"I'm sorry." She touched Suki's shoulder because it was nature to do so when she apologized and meant it. "That sounded sarcastic. I didn't mean it to be. The truth is, Suki, I feel so many things—too many things. Everyone I know seems to understand them before I do."

"Do you feel we are trying to simplify your amnesia?"

"No…." Unsure, she shook her head. "It just seems as though it's taken for granted, that it's a small problem that should resolve itself."

The resentment, ever so slightly, was there. Suki, who knew what her brother was going through, refrained from commenting directly. "No one is trying to make light of what you're going through. Yet it's difficult for those around you, those close to you, to fully understand and accept."

"That's what I thought. It feels like every step I take forward is just three steps back. I feel as if I am making no progress at all."

"Katara, maybe you just need to talk about what you are feeling."

"I'm not sure what I should say— even what I want to say."

Suki looked at the younger girl again. She looked so lost and lonely. "You have difficulty talking to Sokka don't you. Are you afraid of hurting him?"

"Yes." Katara looked at Suki then, the pleasant face, the short hair. "Him most of all. I know he blames himself for what happened, which he shouldn't because it's no one's fault really. But he just … I know me not remembering simple stuff that I should bothers him."

"That it does."

"You and my brother are close. So you love him?" Katara asked suddenly. She watched as the older girls face flushed a light pink.

"Yes, I think I do love him. He means the world to me. You do too and anyway that I can help either of you I am going to try."

She said this with such force that Katara was a little amazed. She had a feeling Sokka and Suki were in love but finding out how deep that bond ran, was shocking.

"Sokka feels as if he let you down, that he should have protected you. He doesn't know how to help you either. I think it makes him nervous." Suki stated.

"I think it does too though he doesn't want to show it."

"He'd prefer to fix it like he would one of his inventions. He would rather fiddle with gears and springs before opening up about anything emotional."

"Yes." She laughed, shaking back her hair. "But isn't that true about most males?"

"Yes, yes it is." Suki let out a sound suspiciously like a giggle and pulled herself up on the counter to sit beside Katara.

"It's different with everyone," started Katara in a more somber tone, "When I'm Aang it's easier somehow. He's so relaxed and open. With Zuko I don't always feel compelled to say the right things—the kind things. Sokka's different. I feel like I should be careful around him. I don't want to hurt him by not remembering. He's just likes he always wants to be in charge."

"That's Sokka alright. Toph calls him Snoozles." Suki smiled at her expression. The vague disapproval was a good sign. "No disrespect is intended. She has nicknames for everyone. You could say it's her way of showing affection."

Katara nearly smiled herself. "How nasty. But oddly sweet."

"Oh, Toph can get quite creative. Aang's called Twinkle Toes. I'm Fan Girl. Zuko's Sparky."

"Natural enough. He does seem to have a temper. And he's a fire bender so I guess it fits. And me?" She lifted a brow, "Did Toph give me a nickname?"

"Sugar Queen and sometimes Sweetness."

"Oh." Katara sat for a moment, and then chuckled. "I take it I deserved it."

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Hmmm. I think—I feel," Katara amended, "That we are a close group of friends. Close enough that we are like a small mismatched family. Is this true?"

A simple yes would mean nothing, Suki thought. A simple yes was too easy. "You have said that before. You guys are very close. You would do anything for each other and, yes, you are a mismatched family but a family none the less."

She nodded, accepting. And, gratefully, understanding. "So how did this whole group find each other?"

"From what Sokka tells me, you found Aang in an iceberg and from there you have been following him around the world. Somewhere along the way you picked up Toph. Then I guess Zuko showed up and finally worked his way into the group. Though it wasn't easy."

The 'family' would have drawn together, knotted together. Of that she was certain. "We don't accept outsiders easily."

Suki smiled again. "No."

"Zuko, you know him?"

Suki moved her shoulders in a gesture Katara recognized as Earth Kingdom and pragmatic. "Only slightly. Sokka thinks highly of him now."

"Interesting." She unfolded her legs and rose, no longer content to sit. She made her way over to the pot, but was stopped by Suki's next question. "What do you think of him?"

Slowly she turned to face the warrior. "Zuko is—" Katara broke off, annoyed with herself for getting herself into this position. She herself didn't even know what she thought of Zuko. Every since last night she has been confused about her feels toward the fire bender.

"Is attractive." Suki finished.

With a slow cautious smile, she studied her brother's girlfriend. "You're an excellent friend, Suki and you must be able to read people very well."

She gave her a quick, dapper nod of her head. "I know my friends, Katara."

"Attractive," she agreed. "But not in all ways likeable. I'm not really sure. But I do I want to remember. I want to understand. And I want to get back to my life."

Sliding off the counter Suki moved to face Katara. "You'll remember Katara."

"You can be sure?"

"No nothing is ever sure. But from watching the way you fight to get your memories back I am sure that you will recover them."

"That's the opinion I prefer." Katara watched as Suki moved toward the pot.

"Well, we better get this food out before Sokka comes hunting us down." Katara just nodded. Together they carried their soup out to where the others were waiting.

"Ouch," Katara whimpered as she pressed a finger to a new bruise.

"Oh stop being such a baby Sugar Queen. I barely even hit you," said Toph as her and Katara walked down the hallway.

"Barely! That was a cheap shot and you know it Toph." She said as she eyed Toph warily.

"You could have blocked it 'ya know." Toph said with a snort, "It's not my fault you didn't think of that."

"But….you know, I don't remember all my moves yet. I'm still learning."

"You should have thought of that before agreeing to spar with me."

"I thought you were going to take it easy." With hesitant fingers she touched the bruise again. When Toph invited Katara to spar with her, she figured it was a good way to test out her bending. She did remember some more water bending moves so she figured the bruises were worth it.

"I never take it easy. At least you seemed more confident with your bending."

"I guess. So what are you going to do now?" Katara asked looking down at the younger girl.

"I think Aang wanted to spar before dinner." Biting her lip Toph looked up at Katara with her sightless eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe try out some more moves."

"Don't you think you need to take a rest, Sugar Queen? You have been working all day. I'd say you should at least take it easier. You were kind of winded after the match."

"Not you too. What is with everyone! I'm perfectly fine, granted that I can't remember anything; that doesn't affect my ability to work." Katara said throwing her arms up in the air. The two girls turned the corner and found themselves in the courtyard. Looking around Katara sighed, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to take that out on you. I know everyone is just worried about me but…."

"You feel as if we are being over-protective. That we see you as fragile and weak? Trust me I know the feeling." The small girl shrugged her shoulders.

"How did you…" she asked peering at the small girl.

With a stop of her feet Toph brought up a platform of earth which she sat down on. Katara taking her lead leaned against the wall. "As you know I'm blind. My parents thought I was weak and fragile. They wouldn't let me do anything, see anyone. They didn't even let the world know I existed. I started to resent them. I started to run away. The first time I was very little and got lost but some badger moles found me. They were blind just like me so we understood each other. I was able to learn earth bending, not just as a martial are but as an extension of my senses. For them, the original earth benders, it wasn't just about fighting it was their way to interact with the world. As I grew older my skills started to develop more. I could feel the vibration in the ground and could 'see'. Though my parents still treated me the same. That's when I found the earth rumble arena and I started fighting. I loved it. When my parents found out I tried to explain to them but they just wouldn't listen. So I ran away and joined you guys so I could teach Aang earth bending. So you see I understand why you're tired of being treated like some fragile doll."

"Wow Toph that's an amazing story. But don't you think your parents are worried about you?"

"They probably are but I'm not going back there. If I do I'll just loose all my freedom." Toph blew her bangs out of her eyes. They were getting fairly long; maybe she could convince Zuko to trim them for her.

"But don't you think they miss you?"

"Yeah they probably do. But so what…"

Cutting Toph off Katara asked the blind earth bender the one question she has been avoiding since she joined the group, "Don't you miss them?"

"I…I have to go. Aang's waiting," Toph said before getting up and walking quickly down the hallway. She just couldn't deal with that question.

"Toph, I'm sorry for bring anything up," started Katara as she watched Toph hurry down the hallway, "I hope we can spar again soon."

"That sounds good Sweetness. I'll catch 'ya later." With that Toph was gone. Sighing to herself, Katara wondered how she was going to cover up these new bruises so Sokka, or worse, Zuko found out about them.

Fiddling with the straps of her water skins, Katara walked a little farther into the garden. The scents were mixed and heady, but not overpowering. The colors weren't a rainbow, but a kaleidoscope. As she walked, she tested herself. Without effort, she could identify each plant. The same way, she mused, she'd been able to identify the artists of the dozens of paintings in the Long Gallery in the west wing, which contained painting from all around the world. Walking farther still Katara came across part of a bare wall that was surrounded with fire lilies. Katara felt a sense of comfort there.

It was easier to admit when she was alone that she still tired quickly. Sitting, Katara stretched her legs, while the shade and muted light dappled over her. The blossoms had a sweet, undemanding scent. There didn't seem to be anything else. She closed her eyes and drifted.

_Drowsy. She felt almost foolishly drowsy. It wasn't the comfortable, relaxed feeling she had come out to the woods for. Whenever she was out in the woods it was to steal a little time away from all the troubles she faced. Today was no different. She was upset about her dad leaving them again and didn't want to talk to anyone about it. So she decided to sulk in the woods about it. _

_Katara drank more of the water from her skins. It was cold, the way she preferred it. The sun was warm and her light water tribe clothes did nothing to battle the heat. Yet she didn't seem to have the energy to walk as she'd planned. Perhaps if she'd just closed her eyes for a little while and forget about her father leaving, she could relax. Perhaps she'd just lean back against the rock and close her eyes. _

_The sun wasn't warm and strong any longer. There was a chill, as though the clouds had covered the sky and threatened rain. She couldn't smell the sweet grass, the sun-warmed flowers, but mustiness and damp. She hurt—ached all over, yet she hardly seemed to feel at all. Someone was talking, but she couldn't really hear. Mumbling, droning….Men. _

_"The princess will be pleased once we tell her about what we found. Wonder why she was all the way out here though. Nothing around for miles, must have gotten separated from the Avatar." Whispers, just whispers._

_"Who cares? Our tracks are covered so even if the Avatar is looking for her, he won't find anything. She'll sleep until morning. Deal with her again." _

She was afraid, terribly, paralyzingly afraid. She had to wake up. She had to wake up and—

"Katara."

With a muffled scream, she jolted against the wall, half springing up before hands closed over her arms. "No, don't! Don't touch me!"

"Easy." Zuko kept his hands firm as he lowered her back to the ground. She was cold, her eyes glazed. Thinking quickly, he decided if she didn't calm within moments, he'd take her back to her room and call Suki. "Just take it easy."

"I thought—" She glanced around quickly, the garden, the sun . When she discovered her heart was pounding, she made herself lean back against the wall and just breathe. "I must have been dreaming."

He studied her, searching for signs of shock. Apparently she wouldn't allow herself the luxury. "I wouldn't have woken you, but you looked like you were having a bad dream."

He released her only to slide down the wall to sit beside her. He'd been there, beneath the cherry blossom tree watching her sleep for five minutes. She'd appeared so content, he could look at her knowing the reserve she normally held herself in wasn't there.

He'd wanted to look at her, just look. There was no use denying it to himself. When he watched her, he could remember her as she'd been days ago when she remembered. When she was laughing and joking with her brother, teaching Aang, even mothering Toph; looking at her he could still see what she couldn't remember.

He sat back, waiting until Katara's breathing steadied. For her sake, he'd better remember to go easy on her. "Tell me," he said simply.

She sent him a look that he interpreted, correctly, as held resentment, held exasperation. It was better than neutrality. Anything was better than neutrality. "I thought you were here as a fire bending teacher, not analyst."

"I'm flexible." He flicked his fingers together and a small flame jumped to life. Watching her over the flame he asked, "Are you?"

"Not very, I think." She rose. He'd already learned she rarely sat still when she was nervous. "I wasn't here, but someplace quiet. There was grass. I could smell it, very strong and sweet. It seemed I was upset, but I didn't want to be. It was annoying, because I was alone and wanted to enjoy the solitude and be able to escape."

This was accompanied by a look of pure defiance. Zuko merely nodded and put out his small flame. There was very little satisfaction in insulting him, Katara observed, and plucked a snow white rose, tucking it in her hair.

"I was upset and frustrated about something and wanted to get away."

His look sharpened, but she didn't notice. "Do you remember where you went?"

"Where?" She frowned, finding it a foolish question when they were discussing a dream. "I…walked for a long time hoping that would work off my frustration. It didn't seem to help and I ended up sitting against a tree. Before I knew it I had dozed off. I remember the sun was very warm and I wished I had worn my fire nation clothes since they were cooler. Then…" He saw her fingers tense before she wrapped them around her water skin straps. "I wasn't there any longer. It was dark and a bit damp. It smelled musty. I think I smelled blasting jelly. There were voices.

He tensed, as well, but his voice was calm. "Whose?"

"I don't know. I didn't really hear them as much as sense them. I was afraid." Turning away, she wrapped her arms around her body. "I was afraid and I couldn't wake up and stop the dream." Slowly Zuko rose so he stood facing her.

"Dream," he murmured, "Or memory?"

She whirled around, her eyes passionate again, he hands balled into fists at her sides. "I don't know. How can I? Do you think I can snap my fingers and say, ah, of course, I remember now?" She kicked at the little white stones along the edge of the path. "I talked with Sokka today and all I could think of was what a caring man he is. Is that the way I should think of my own brother? He's my own brother, Zuko, and that's all I could think of!"

He _is_ a caring man, Katara."

"Don't patronize me," she said between her teeth. She walked right up to Zuko that they were only an inch apart and jabbed one of her elegant fingers into his chest. "Don't you dare patronize me."

He smiled at that, because whether she knew it or not at the moment, she was treating him like she used to. Her anger flowed through her—somehow admirable and amusing to a man who'd seen his share of anger. Still, he looked down at her and spoke gently. "Who thinks you should snap your fingers, Katara? No one's pressuring you but yourself."

"I'm pressured by kindness." She said withdrawing her finger from his chest but didn't moving an inch back.

"Don't worry," he said with a shrug. "I won't be kind to you."

"I can depend on it." She paused a moment, frowning at him. "You said once before that I was selfish. Why?"

Without thinking, he tipped her head back so she looked him in the eyes. "Perhaps the word should be 'self-absorbed.' You may have a right to be at the moment."

"I'm not sure I like that any better. You also said spoiled"

"Yes." He let his hand fall away so they faced each other without touching.

"I refuse to accept that."

"Sorry."

Her eyes narrowed. "You're sorry because you said it?"

"No, because you refuse to accept what you are."

You're a rude man, Zuko. Rude and opinionated."

"True enough," he agreed, and rocked back on his heels. "I also said you were willful."

Her chin came up. "That I accept," she told him coolly. "But you haven't the right to say it to me."

He gave her a very slow, very arrogant bow. It wasn't difficult when she chose to play the 'queen' for him to play the lowly fire bender. "I beg your pardon."

Fire flared, in her blood, in her eyes. She found her fingers itched to make solid contact with his face. "Now you're mocking me."

"We'll add 'astute' to the list."

Amazed at how quickly anger rose, she took another step toward him. "You seem to be going out of your way to insult me. Why?"

There was something irresistible about her when she was haughty, angry, icy. Zuko gave her a slow smirk before turning around and walking out of the gardens.

"Hey where do you think you're going," she called out behind him, "you didn't answer my question."

"To get some dinner, it should be ready by now. And there are some things that you don't need to know." He said turning around to look at her. He almost chuckled to himself as he watched her jaw drop at his answer. She stomped her foot once before mumbling something about hard headed boys before marching out of the garden with Zuko trailing behind.

Ok yes I understand that this is extremely late. But things have been very hectic around here. I had this story done in early January but my laptop crashed and I lost all my files. It took almost a month to recover all of my music and pictures and school projects and I just now have the time to re-type this up. Sorry for the delay, I tried my best. Please oh please don't lose faith in this story because after I take the SAT's in March, a month from today actually, I will be able to finally finish this story and actually have updates in a reasonable amount of time. So yes that means this is the last update until after the SAT's. Which isn't too long really and besides I made this chapter extra long (though it gave me the worst headache) for you guys. So let me know what you think of it. So the only way to do that is to review!!! I would like to thank my patient beta reader MYTHREEDEADLYSINS for putting up with me and I recommend reading some of her stories; they are very good and descriptive. Also thanks to those who have already reviewed. Your positive feedback is my inspiration to keep writing. So remember keep reviewing and let me know what you think of my story.

Until next time.

If you are looking for a good manga or anime to watch here are my recommendations:

ouran high host club

(it's funny, light, and the characters are developed very nicely. I suggest reading the manga's first and then watching the episodes. Also watch the ones with English subs because the Japanese voice actors are amazing!!!)

Death Note

(If you're looking for something much more serious it's definitely worth checking out. Though I haven't read much of the manga the anime series is amazing and the guy who does L's voice in the English dubbed has such a great voice. Love him. But seriously it may seem a little dark at first but it is very good. I also recommend checking out the live action movies they are pretty accurate and I like their ending better)

Millennium Snow

(Such a great manga. Hopefully they will make it into an anime. Though there aren't a lot of chapters out yet)

Vampire Knight

(Have been into this one for a while and yet it still amazes me. Both the anime and manga are super good)

Also my Zero (vampire knight) plush arrived a couple days ago and my L (death note) arrived today!!! So happy!!! Now I'm only waiting on my Hikaru (ouran high host club) plush to come.

Also I might be writing some ouran high school host club and death note fanfics after I finish this one. Just for anyone who is interested in either of those animes/mangas.


End file.
